Usual
by IvoryCrawler
Summary: The usual summer, doing the usual things, like every usual year. I hate that word. I'd loooove for something UNUSUAL to happen. Between my sister and I we could handle it! Seriously! We could like champs! (I might continue this one, but I am most definitely restarting it to something better!) OC WARNINGS
1. Usual prologue

Title: Usual

Chapter 1

The not so usual start

The usual day, doing the usual activities of a usual summer. Usual. Don't you hate that word? I do. It can be a comfort when things get out of hand but too much usually turns into a problem, like there being too much of anything. I have too much usual in my life. The usual routine throughout the year, with minumum changes to it, and the minimum excitment. Yeah there's laughs and tears through it all but there are usual reasons for them. Like horomones or an accident, though accidents rarely happen and aren't all that exciting. Usual. I always thought that was how my life would be described until it suddenly got unusual. I tell you now, you will never again hate the word usual after you hear what happened to me when I wished for the unusual one too many times. Now, my life is one thing after another. Like in an anime. Yeah, but unlike an anime, I'm real and the places I went and the things I've done actually happened. Maybe you'd understand if I told you everything, straight from the beginning. Well here goes alot more than you even think of.

It's another summer here in sweltering, two tastes of weather San Antonio, Texas. I was at the computer talking to my friend who I dub Chicky-Poo. My sister was in the downstairs living room waiting impatiently for the sound of the truck. I sighed. Every summer since my parents divorce has been like this. My mom married into the military except he was in the Army. That's half my family that's not in here but that's my momma and papa. Over the summer break I come down to live with my Navy dad and step mom. I have a little sister that's only two years younger than me, though we act like twins at times, and an older than me by two years step sister. She usually comes in after us. This summer we got to dad's house almost three weeks before her. And now it's the day she's finally coming and we're waiting. It's boring. Another usual. I guess while we wait for her I could always say a bit more about myself.

My name is El Nixs. Wierd name I know but it's mine so don't diss it. I'm 16, with gold-green eyes and thigh length hair. My hair has a story of it's own. The front part that frames my face when I let it down is black, with red highlight throughout my entire head. I'm a natural blonde and being in the sun has made it stand out more so. It's easy to see it under all the red. I'm of average hight, 5'3", and I of average build I think. I've taken martial arts for years making me a bit stronger than most other chicks. I guess that's all I've got to say for now, besides me being a total anime freak and knowing more anime than anything school ever taught me. I'm smart and all but I just rather be reading a manga.

Ah! There's the truck now. I can hear it thunder up the hill from my room. I sat up from what I was doing, telling my friend I'd be on later and shuting my computer off. I heard my sister squeel, who's name is Winter Nixs, and rolled my eyes.

"El! She's here! She's here!" I walked down the stairs to see Winter about to have a siezure from what I saw.

"Yeah. I heard. now settle down child before you have an anorizm." I laughed at my thirteen year old sister who gave me a look that clearly asked, "what in the world is that?" I only laughed at her. The door opened and in came the third of the usual trio, Artemis Deflore. Like I said step sister so she does not have our wierd name. She tackled Winter and once she distangled herself she went after me. I'm nice enough to let her and hug back, unlike the last summer when I stepped to the side sending her face first into the couch. She wasn't too happy about that. I laughed at her enthusiasm and helped carry her bags to her room. Dad and Maria came in around that time and headed to the kitchen for some food. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and reminecing.

Soon it was late and everyone went to their respective rooms. Another usual start for a usual summer.

It wasn't until around dinner time the next day that my dad and Maria decided to drop the bomb on us. This was the first thing that sent my usual summer into a mild case of caos.

"Alrighty! Everyone got their ribs and mashed taters? Ok then. Now on to business." My dad had pulled a fast one on us and turned serious in a split second. That caused an alarm to go off in my head, dinner's in this household were usually light and comical, leading to choking and a dire need to pee. We all look toward's the parents of the house and gave them our full attention, and I can say this proudly that with three teenage girls, this is an accomplishment.

"We already discussed this with your mom," He was looking at Winter and I, "And your dad," He had turned his hard gaze on the bone nibbling Art. "We have planned that, since you gir- young ladies are now older, we will leave the house for two weeks. I know for a fact that you El, have been looking at part time jobs at some of the rock climbing gyms, and I know that you Artemis will eventually look for work as well. We agree that it is time to let you handle the house on your own for a while. We will call and check in but this house will be in your hands for two weeks."

Ok, by now my ribs have slipped from my hands to my plate, splattering my with BBQ sauce, Winter's just wide eyed, looking funny with half the rib in her mouth, and Artemis was, well working on that stupid bone still. Her nibbling had gotten a bit more frantic as she chewed away at the poor, demolished bone.

"But- Wait. Hold on just a minute here!" I was the first to get my mind around this whole situation.

"We weren't told a single thing until just now, we have no plan and, I personally think this is insane!" I was not happy. Hearing my opinion seemed to drag the other two from whatever thoughts the other two were dweling ing.

"She has a point. Why weren't we told before hand? We could have possibly gotten more prepared or come up with some sort of plan." Ah. Good old Artemis. I like being right. Winter just looked at the two of us, looking for us to make things right. It wasn't until seconds later did I see the look of dawning on her face. She figured something out that I hadn't.

"When are you leaving?" She looked up at the supposed adults with big green eyes. I reached over and gripped her hand and gave it a reasuring squeeze. She squeezed back and waited.

"Well. That's just it. We're leaving tomorrow evening. We're driving to the airport with El and she'll drive the truck back." I shot them a look of pure confusion. Winter didn't look any better. Though she was 14, she still had panic attacks and bad anxiety. I looked back at her and gave her hand another squeeze.

"Why me? Why do this? Why everything?" I hadn't raised my voice but it was strong and everyone at the table could feel my temper begin to be lit.

"We wanted to give you guys some freedom this summer. It's deffinately a change from the usual summer." My dad gave us a reasuring smile and resumed eating, telling us that the conversation was done. I glared at his head as Maria only laughed at something he had said. I was not going to let this drop. You see I am a very venhement short, lil' girl so this only made me more determined to ruin his night. I never did anything too noticable, but some of the things I'd say would just annoy him or tick him off. I had fun like that. That was how my night went. Morning came all too soon and I was awoken by the sound of video game explosions. I groaned and rolled, quite literally, out of the bed, landing on the ground with a good thud. I stood up and grabbed my glass, looking at where I landed. Just a couple more inches and I could have been seriously hurt. That's my morning for you. I never got really hurt but I always came close.

"El! Come out here and bear witness to my awesome Halo skills!" Artemis was on the couch in her baggy, blue shorts and over large t-shirt, wooping Winter at Halo 3. I laughed and grabbed a controller. That was my day. Dad and Maria steered clear of us teens and packed. Around four-ish I was dressed and waiting in the truck while the bags were thrown in the back. It was a silent trip and I finally gave in and hugged them good bye. The drive home was uneventful. Got a call for a job interview. And made a wish. Now I won't say the wish quite yet, it's the cause of the whole story. This is exactly why they say, carefull what you wish for, and I will back that up all the way.

HEY GUUUUYS! So it's another story! Geez loius this one is fragging old! It's not my best, I'll be the first to admit it, cuz it is a few years old. I hope ya'll can enjoy it! I made this a few years ago as a series that I'm thinking of either restarting or just continuing and hoping it gets better. Read it and let me know!


	2. Usual 1

Usual

Chapter 1

Down right Unusual!

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming about something or another that I can't remember anymore. My dreams though were the last thing on my mind when a scream ripped through the house. It was Winter that woke me up at the ungodly hour of two AM. Jerking up I quickly distangled myself from my comforter and ran to her. I got to the stairs and saw something so unbelievable, in which I actually thought I was still out of it. I saw Organization member number VII Saix, the Luna Diviner, with his Claymore to my sister's neck. I heard a gasp behind me, telling me that Arty was awake now and seeing what I was seeing. I dared not turn away from his cold, empty gaze.

"My name is El Nixs. I'm absolutely powerless. I swear I won't do anything. I can explain everything to you, just let her go." My eyes never left his, until I heard a deep voice say, "Number VII. Release her." I let out a breath I knew, unlike in most books, I was holding when he let her go and she ran up the few stairs to me. I looked her over to make sure nothing permanent happened. I saw a tad bit of blood on her neck where his weapon had held her but other than that, she was just shaken.

"Go upstairs. Arty," I looked at my terrified sister, "Remember my green bathroom bag? It has sanitary wipes in it and bandages. Get her cleaned up." I hugged Winter one more time and pushed her gently to Arty, who thankfully and quietly took her away. I turned around and walked as close as I could to Saix and slapped him.

"That's for hurting my sister. Sit. Now." I could see the feral look in his eye, I could only sense his desire to kill me, but he held it in check knowing that they needed answers. He hadn't sit down but he did back off to go stand behind Xemnas, who had taken residence on the orange-red chair my dad had claimed in previous years.

I didn't bother saying a single thing as I plopped down onto the couch and hid my face in my hands. Now that the adrenaline rush was subsiding, I suddenly felt tired. I wanted to be back in my bed but I had business to take care of first.

"Well. Start explaining." A familiar voice sounded almost taunting. I looked up and glared at Xigbar, number two in the Organization.

"Maybe I would if I could gather my thoughts...in peace." I went back to my previous position and thought over my choices.

1.) Lie and die. There was no way they would fall for any lame lies I came up with. They're too good for that.

2.) Tell the truth and hope for the best. That was my best bet. But how much of the truth is safe and how much is in the danger zone.

Sighing, I came to the decision.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you as much as I can, and as much as I feel safe telling. And then we'll go from there. Jus- just promise you won't kill or maim anyone. This isn't my fault or my sister's so just stay calm and I'll explain. Kay?" Finally, I looked up into the awaiting faces of 13 powerful nobodies. I shivered a bit and stood up.

"You exhist in this world but at the same time you don't." I opened the hall closet and took out a thick blanket.

"In this world, you, as in the lot of you, are only a part of a video game. Or more specifically a series of video games called Kingdom Hearts." I sat back on my spot with the blanket wrapped around me, acting as a make shift safe place for me. At the mention of the one thing their counting on, the entire room seemed to freeze.

"All of you are characters that someone made up, or made in your image. Even though most of you aren't in it for very long, the entire group has become more famous than the main character, Sora." More tense moments at the mention of their enemy.

"There are many people here that know about you. They play the game, they read the manga, they cosplay, and heck, I've read more than my own share of the fanfictions about you guys. The only reason I would know any of this is because of my friend. And thank God for her." I smiled at the thought of my long time friend Lia Irwin.

"So you're saying that most of the people on this world know us?" I was scared to look anyone of them in the eye so simply answered, "Not everyone. Just a decent amount of people who happened to play the game. There's more people that have no clue about you really." I could feel a bit of the tension release in the room, but not much. I shivered again and a new thought was planted in my head.

"I don't want you guys to be mad about this, but...you can't use your powers outside the house." I looked up, finally, to see every pair of eyes in the room glaring at me.

"And you are assuming we will be staying here?" I could hear the growl in Xemnas' throat as the unsaid question, "are you telling us what we're going to do?" played through my head.

"Yep. Or you can go out into a foreign world, that's not only dangerous, but also knows something about you." I could see the information flash through his head as he nodded his defeat but this small defeat ment nothing to him.

"So, as I was saying, no powers unless I give the okay, no weapons-" Demyx raised his hand.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at him and wondered why in the world he didn't just ask.

"Does that mean I can't play my Sitar?" I could here the groan come from some of the other nobodies.

"You can play it as long as nothing gets wet and if you use any of your powers with it, no one outside this house sees it." He smiled causing me to smirk. Wierd guy.

"But if he can have his out why can't we?" I jumped at the closeness of this voice. Xigbar had made himself comfy next to me, spreading out and slouching a bit.

"Because from what I know, he has the least destructive weapon. Big but at least not sharp, has projectiles, or can do too much damage unless he swings it around though I doubt he'd do that." I shrugged and returned my eyes to the rest in the room.

"Other than that, any other rules will have to be made later. Any questions?"

"Why do we have hearts?" I was startled by the strong, deep, but quiet voice from the corner.

"Like I know. I told you what I know." Lexaeus nodded his head and went back to his passive corner. It seemed as though as soon as he said that everyone realized that they too had hearts.

I smiled a little at the smiles that went around through some of the others, and the looks of shock on others. Starting the chaotic chain of yawns, I looked at the clock and my eyes grew wide at the time. It was now 3:13 AM. Man, time flies when having fun, huh?

"Ok. Anymore info or questions will have to wait till morning cuz I am beat. I'm going to trust you guys to find your own sleeping places until tomorrow, or to be good and entertain yourselves until morning. I doubt you'll see me anytime before 9:30. Night guys." Just about no one seemed to pay attention to my wave, as I slid out of the blanket and headed off to bed. Only one set of eyes watched me leave, his mind working through questions to ask and things to find. Morning couldn't come sooner and with it more answers.


	3. Usual 2

Usual

Chapter 2

First day...Yikes!

It was a beautiful morning. I opened my eyes to the sun shining directly in through the blinds and colored glass objects hanging from them, casting rainbow light onto my wall. I smiled, thinking of the wonderful dream I had, had during the night. It was freaky and not as smooth as I had wanted but it was a nice dream none the less. I rolled out of bed, literally, with a loud thump! Standing, and gathering my glasses, I took note of the wonderful smell of pancakes coming from downstairs.

A nice dream that I actually remembered when I woke up and then pancakes! No other way to start out a day.

Sighing happily I skipped down the stairs and on the fifth one from the bottom, tripped, flipped and landed hard. My chin was stinging but I'd live. I heard a faint, "El?" from Winter and Arty from the kitchen. It didn't sound concerned...probably because this was a normal accurance.

"I'm ok." Walking into the kitchen I found that my dream, was NOT a dream. I uttered a quick 'oh' before Winter came over and saw my chin.

"That doesn't look too good El." I rubbed my chin and found no blood.

"Oh, so now you care." I smirked at her and waved her off. "No blood. I'll live." I turned my attention back to the thirteen men in the kitchen, sitting and standing, some snickering at my fall, some look annoyed at others. It was an odd sight.

"Ok," I sighed. I seemed to have done that alot lately, "Last night I gave the outlines for this. Now for any other questions, I'll be more coherent." I jumped up to take a seat next to, who I thought would be the friendliest, Demyx.

"Why are you so calm?" Zexion seemed one of the more interested people in the room.

"I don't know. I just feel no need to panic." That was a lie. Out right lie. I had been day dreaming for something like this for a good portion of my life. I was doing what I had planned to do everytime I thought up a new plot or something.

"Can we see proof that we really are this Video Game you said we were from?" Vexen seemed to be the least believing from where I sat. My eye's gleamed dangerously. I was hoping someone would say that.

"Give me one minute." I heard the gasp from Winter as she guessed what was going to happen.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my computer and bolted back down stairs, careful not to trip.

"Now, the things you are about to hear will possibly frighten you and scar you for life. If blame should be put, it should put on Vexen for making me do this." I grinned wickedly as the computer started up and I opened my photos I had saved to my computer and found some videos.

A few pics later and...

"Woah. Go back real quick." Axel's voice caught my attention and I knew what was going to happen. I skipped quickly over the pic he wanted so maybe he thought it was something else.

I hoped not.

I brought it back to a pic of Axel hugging Roxas close and kissing him playfully on the noggin.

"You mean this one?" I looked back at him innocently enough.

"What in Oblivion's name is that?" Axel was in shock.

"Oh. Isn't it cute. You and Roxas are probably the most popular couple in the game. Of course there are many others but everyone knows about AkuRoku." I smiled evily as it finally hit him full force.

"Um, you said there are other couples. Like who?" Roxas decided he would block the picture of him and his best friend from his mind and find others to embarrass and distract from him.

"Oh, well lets see. Lexaeus x Vexen, Marluxia x Larxene, Marluxia x Vexen is fairly popular, um, Xigbar x Xaldin, Saix x Xemnas, huge couple, Zexion x Roxas, and ummm...Oh! Luxord x Xigbar is fairly popular but unfortunaltly usually sucks cuz it's too sweet." I had purposely left out any Demyx couples, and got the reaction I had wanted from it. Before anyone could stop him he asked,

"What about me?" He looked so cute and innocent. I'm so evil.

"Sorry to say Demyx but you're basically the Organization's bitch. On the Internet, alot of girls find it fitting to put you with almost everyone of the members at least once. It's pretty comical actually. Most popular guy out of the group. Hm. Funny. I think the most popular with you is with Xigbar or Zexion. There are many girls that put there fave character with the one they like. You won't believe how mant girls claim to love ya'll. It's funny." El grinned again. She could tell some of the guys weren't happy about this but she was having fun.

"And why do you have that picture then?" Roxas had moved from beside Axel to the other side of the table. I held in the laughter.

"Actually, my friend sent this to me and I thought it was too cute to delete. You two are her fave characters, which later became her fave couple." I snickered when both Axel and Roxas went an odd red and green color, of both embarrassment and feeling sick of being paired up since they were best friends. I looked around at all the faces glued to the screen. Smiling wide at my accomplishment, I turned the computer off and went to put it away. Once back downstairs and everyone seemed to, I hoped, be over it. I looked at each and every face and only one raised his head to meet my eyes. He grinned mischeviesly and smiled.

"I have a question luv. Who's your favorite? Who's the one you like?" Luxord's handsom brittish accent caused a faint blush to grace my cheeks.

Unfortunatley, his question seemed to drag what ever funk the others had out of their minds. Thirteen pairs of eyes were looking right at me. I felt, oh what's that saying, out on center stage. That's it!

"I'm not telling that. There is no way in hell I'm telling you that." My cheeks only grew more red when I realized that over the years I've grown a small crush on three of the members. Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx. Oops. Now I had to make sure none of them figured that out. I heard a few laughs and I smiled. This'll be a good two weeks. After that, well, we'll get to that when we do.

"Breakfast is ready!" Artemis and Winter handed out plates and served. It was the noisiest meal I've ever had and I loved it! Everyone seemed to be in a good mood! Well who wouldn't when, from what I gather, everyone has a heart! Alot of laughs and yelling for so early in the morning. Looking around again, other thoughts started to plague me. I had begun to plan. I was so deep in thought that I only caught snippettes of the conversations. Finally I came to a decision. I wasn't sure who would listen to me but I had to try take charge. Though almost everyone in here was older than me, except Winter, I had to settle some things before I could actually enjoy this mericle.

"Hey, guys?" No one payed me any mind. "Guys?" I raised my voice a bit higher. No silence.

"Hey?" A little higher. Man why was it so easy for Hitler to get silence with a wave of a hand but I can't get it by saying 'hey'?

"Guys!" This time I had yelled at the top of my lungs. This got my wanted response. Everyone looked at me with annoyance, curiosity, or just plain didn't care.

"Ok. If you guys are going to be staying for awhile, then you will not only need a place to stay but the essential needs." I was nervous being stared at. I had always hated having to present in front of people.

"Like?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow. He's so obnoxious.

"Hm, maybe tooth brushes, shampoo, razors, deoderant, ect. I think you might want that stuff or would you rather your teeth rot?" His voice just annoyed me. With each word I slowly got more and more confident in what I was saying.

"I think she's got a point." Demyx pointed out the obvious. I rolled my eyes but smiled when I got a few nods of agreement.

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. Who ever can fit in my dad's or my clothes can come. Everyone else is stuck here with Winter."

"Why your clothes too?" Zexion spoke up from his seat next to Vexen.

"I actually can wear my dad's clothes, though some of my pants are smaller, so if you can fit into his you can fit into mine, or you could try to fit into my own." I shrugged it off as if it was normal. My dads a small guy, and I have enough hight on me to wear his clothes. I rather guy clothes anyway.

Abou three hours later, and much arguing we were finally leaving. It was Zexion, in my shorts and my dad's shirt, Demyx, in my dad's clothing, Larxene, my more feminine clothing, Vexen, who seemed tired already, and Roxas, who looked happy to get out. And of course me but that's obvious. I had gotten a list of everything that we would need and we crawled into my '77 Chevy Nova. I didn't want to risk putting the grosheries in the back of the truck so instead took the one with the covered trunk.

Getting there wasn't a problem. We went to H-E-B which was right around the corner. It was the actual shopping that was the case. Vexen glared at everyone and hated every step, Roxas and Zexion weren't any trouble, they kept with me and listned, Demyx kept wanting to touch everything and Larxene kept throwing her kunai, somehow not getting caught, and electirfy anyone who unfortunatley touched it next. It was a long trip but we servived. I would tell one of them to go look for something, how much they needed and what it would look like. Maybe a name or two if I knew it. Paying for the basic needs that weren't much, the clothes that weren't too much but more than the basics, and a game for that night, we finally got back after an exhausting hour. I left the things to be organized to everyone else and fell face first into the couch. My back ached from the constant poking from Demyx asking about things, and my head hurt from trying to tell Larxene to stop but got shocked.

Someone had the nerve to bother me when I was trying to relax. I growled low and hoped that would send them away. Instead I got a pressure on my back and a nice massage.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I heard Xaldin's voice not too far away.

"She's really tense. Thought I'd help her relax." I heard Axel's smug voice say. I realized how the hands that were working away some of the knots in my back were warm. Not normal human warm but like, been-sitting-too-close-to-the-fire-for-too-long warm. I wasn't complaining. I had worked up alot of stress over the last few _**months **_so this was nice. I'm not going to bore you with the detail but school finals, plus a huge martial arts tournament, plus the parents abandoning us for two weeks had built up and now, alot of the stress was just kinda fading with his warmth.

"Yeah. I'm sure that if she wasn't so tired of that group she'd kick you." I heard an evil chuckle and heard a whispering in my ear.

"You wouldn't do that, know would you El-chan?" Axel was breathing in my ear and it bugged me. I used my hand to swat his face away and groaned when he stopped.

"Meanie. I was just falling asleep too." I sat up and sighed.

"Then next time don't swat me." He smirked at me and put a finger to his head. "Got it memorized?" I just looked at him for a second then kicked him gently.

"Where's everyone else?" I looked to Xaldin and he just pointed to the upstairs. An explosion comfirmed his finger and I headed up there motioning for the others to follow. They seemed worried with the explosions but I knew it was the surround sound from the game room.

"Yo! Hey! Everyone to the game room puh-lease!" I hollered real loud to the rest of the house. I turned to Demyx, Xigbar, and...Saix? Well any way, they were playing Halo so I went over, took Xigbar's remote and pushed pause. It wasn't long before everyone had gathered.

I looked around at the crazy people in the crazy house that I was now in charge of.

Then I gasped silently. The thought shook me to the core. I was now responsible for not only my sister's safety but also the thirteen people in my house that aren't even supposed to be real. I took a shakey breathe and looked up into concerned faces. I waved them off and smiled.

I had pride, I was strong, and I was determined. These thoughts stirred me on.

"Sleeping arrangements, chores, cooking duty, cuz we are not doing it every meal, and general rules." My grin had widened when I heard some groans coming from some of the guys.

"We have to?" Larxene looked bored already.

"You want to sleep here, you earn your keep. Ok so Artemis, Winter and I will share my room. Axel, Roxas and Demyx will be sharing Artemis' room." Cheering from the three Ex-Nobodies and high giving.

"Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord will share Winter's room." Not too much groaning but they figured they'd live. "The couch is a pull out and the one person air matress is already in there." Xaldin nodded as if he knew he'd land there.

"Larxene, you'll actually be sleeping in Arty's closet. It's a large walk in and you can most definately sleep in it and move around. Don't feel bad cuz that's where I'll be sleeping in my closet." She sent a venomis glare my way but I just flipped her off. More snickering.

"Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Xemnas will be sleeping down stairs. Somone's on the other air matress." They all shrugged, at least not with someone they hate.

"Saix and Marluxia, you'll be up here. Saix can sleep in our parents room and Marluxia is on the couch. I'll move things around and make it more comfy." I saw some looks get thrown around at that one but no complaints were made.

"If you hate where ever you are, those are the sleeping places. Switch with whom ever you want.

On Wendsday, _**everyone **_will particapate in chores. And Saturdays." This got a few complaints and whines. "Oh get over it you sissies. And you're suppossed to be the scary bad guys." I rolled my eyes and moved on.

"Besides myself and my sisters, who else can cook here?" I saw three hands go up. Xaldin I wasn't too surprised since everyone had a good idea he was a cook, Demyx threw me a bit but the one that really threw me was Vexen.

"Okay then. You three will have a partner to help them with their meals. Pick one of three. Then we'll decide who does what." Vexen stared at the three of us and waved the other two to go first.

"I call Xaldin!" Winter ran over to the large guy and smiled up and him. He was at least a foot and a half taller than her. Even so she's always had a crush on the burly man with dreadlocks and sideburns. I never knew why. Before any comment could be made, Artemis went straight for Demyx. He dicided he didn't want her as a partner and sidestepped her like I did last summer. Instead of a couch she ran into Vexen. I laughed and high fived Demyx. Winter and Xaldin, despite how different the two seemed, hit it off right away. Talking about favorite foods, recipees, and moved on to other things. Vexen looked somewhat appeased when he found that Artemis was somewhat interested in science, though was more into photography. I over heard something or another abotu breakfast.

"We got lunch!" Winter called out randomly. By now everyone was talking and just goofing off.

"We'll do breakfast." Vexen's cold voice called from the noise.

"Guess we got dinner." Demyx flashed me a smile. His eyes were just as happy.

"Guess so. Ok people. Put a cork in it!" This time it took only one try to get them to shut up.

"General rules. In fear of someone recognizing you, none of ya'll can answer the phone or the door.

No one, like last night, can use their powers in the house, and have ot have a go head by one of us," I paused and pointed to Artemis who was chatting away now with Vexen who was trying to focus on what I was trying to say, and Winter who was looking scarey happy sitting next to passive Xaldin, "You don't know what it does, don't touch it, and don't destroy anything! I can't exprese that enough. Xiggy, no shooting crap. Kay?" Xigbar looked up at his new nickname and scowled.

"Whatever." I smiled at him. "Okay. You're free." I watch the house disperse. Vexen was stuck talking to Artemis, Xaldin seemed happy enough to talk or listen to Winter and I went ahead and left the peace at that.

I myself, went to my room and set up my bed in the closet, and talked to friends on my laptop. I started to type up what had happend last night and today. I sighed once more. Dinner was coming up and I had to shut down. Time to get to work. Noodles and something sounded nice tonight. Opening the door I jumped to see Demyx about to knock.

"Um. Oops. Time to work?" He smiled sheepishly and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, Demy. Just let me settle my heart. You scared me poopless!" I laughed at my old quote.

I told him of my plan for dinner and we went to work. Dinner shot by and soon people were turning in or watching a movie. I was too tired to bother and went to bed. I had things to worry about tomorrow and I needed a heck of a lot of rest to do so. I typed one more time of the days events in my diary, though I was thinking of calling it something else since it was so bizzare, and hit the hay.


	4. usual 3

Chapter 3

Zombies and Comfort

I woke up to my alarm clock which I had planned to get me up early enough. Bleh. I hate morning. Stretching out good and wide, recieving cracks from my aching bones, I started the day getting out of the stuffy closet.

'Note to self: get a fan in here. Larxene may need one too.' My thoughts turned to the voices drifting up the stairs to me. I couldn't quite catch everything that was being said but it seemed as though everyone was awake. Almost everyone. Marluxia was still on the couch, and I heard snoring coming from Arte- Axel's room. Remembering who was cooking today, I was only slightly surprised when a wonderful smell made it to my nose. I made my way downstairs in the dark purple shorts and a baggy long sleeve, gray, shirt. I wanted to be a bit more modest. My efforts were in vain. It seemed as though no one else in the house cared to be modest. Almost every guy downstairs was shirtless. Noticing the many six packs and toned bodies, I was beat red. Darn these guys and they're really, and I mean really, nice bodies. Luckily Demyx, Zexion, and a few others were in shirts but majority of the guys were shirtless.

Taking a deep breath and getting my coloration under control, i walked totally into sight of everyone.

"Morning." One heck of a way to start the day. A chorus of voices answered back. Artemis looked back at me and called me over.

"Hey. Good looking eggs you got going." I smiled at her and looked over at Vexen who was busy with the bacon.

"We may have to go grocery shopping. We'll need more food for breakfast tomorrow. We're good for now on lunch and dinner but breakfast is another thing." She didn't sound too concerned but I knew she was a tad bit worried. Who blamed her. The guys may be used to things like this happening, not exactly, but being they travel worlds alot, they were very calm and willing to cooperate. I figured it could also be that they have hearts and are greatful but I wasn't sure about it.

"Ok. Do you want to go shopping or should I?" I was already thinking of who I'd take with me if I was the one shopping.

"You shopped yesterday. I'll do it today." I nodded and lowered my voice, getting closer to her ear.

"If I were you I'd take Saix, Lexaeus, or Xaldin. Not all of them. Maybe two. But that's just me." I backed up and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Thanks El. And sorry. I wish I could be more usefull but I have no idea about anything of these guys. Heck, I'm still nervous around them." She gave me a look that clearly said, she was still terrified of the position we were in.

"Not a problem. We need to stick together through this. It'll work out." I smiled one more time for her, gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and went to set up the tables. The dining room table could sit eight, the other table we had that sat in the kitchen but on the other side of the cooking area could hold six, though I had my work cut out for me trying to get the middle piece back in, and we had two folding tables for one person each. We could fit everyone. Of course who'd sit in the little tables was going to be a bit of a fight.

I was wrong. The moment I got one of them out and put a chair in front of it, Axel came down and plopped down in it. I laughed and walked past him for the second table and pat his head along the way.

"So what's the plan?" I turned to look at the pain Xigbar and shrugged.

"Don't have one. Arty's going grocery shopping, I have a job interview later and I figured you all could entertain yourselves." I then cursed under my breath, remembering my interview.

It was at 1:00 PM and I had four hours before I had to go. I was hoping to get this job.

"What job are you going for?" Zexion had turned up right next to me when he asked. He is silent...

"I'm hoping to work at the rock-climbing gym in town." I shrugged and went back to setting up the second fold out table.

Now I will say this, no matter how nice I may seem, I have a mean streak. I told everyone to grab their places and sit down. I set up Winter's place who had been avoiding most of the guys like the plague and dragged her in. Arty and Vexen brought in the food and sat down. All of this happened in the span of six minutes. My evil plan worked. Marluxia came down at the exact moment and looked at the tables for an open spot.

"Sorry Marly. Tables are full. You can sit at the fold out table by Axel though." I felt bad for Axel but he seemed more than willing to bug Marluxia.

He glared at me so intensely that I actually thought he's strangle me with his long and boney fingers.

"I will not sit at such a degrading table." He sounded insulted. Good.

"Well I'm not moving and I bet no one else will move. So it's either you sit or you don't eat." For any Marluxia fans out there, I am truely sorry but I hate this dude with a passion. You want to meet him, don't. He sent one more glare my way and sat down. I saw Xigbar give me a thumbs up from the corner of my eye. I looked around each table and saw some snickering at him or in their own conversations. I didn't join. I finished quickly enough and cleaned up my mess. The next few hours went by uneventfully except for me getting ready. The one thing that was unusual, at least for us normal people, was the chance to hear Demyx play his Sitar. It seemed as though everyone enjoyed it. I had asked Xaldin why, chosen randomly, and he told me that when he was a Nobody, there was feeling in the music so he got somewhat aannoyed because it would confuse him. Now he could understand better. I smiled.

Alright, so 1 o'clock finally came around. I had finally talk Winter out of her funk and convinced her that every thing was fine. Funny thing is that the first thing she did when she came down was sit next to Xigbar and Xaldin. I smiled. Artemis had taken Saix and Lex with her to go grocery shopping around 12:45. Lunch had been a success and it seemed that Xaldin wasn't as stab happy as certain comics portrayed.

"Alright gentleman and lady. Wish me luck." I came down the stairs, all dressed up in navy blue dress pants, cream colored blouse, black heals; which I hate with a passion; my locket, normal earings and in my bag, a change of clothes and shoes. In case they want to see what I can do.

I heard a whistle somewhere in the room.

"Well you clean up real well." I blushed bright red when I had caught some of them looking me up and down.

"Thank you Axel. Maybe I could give you a lesson or two." Xigbar burst out laughing at Axel's pink face.

"Ha! I don't need any lessons. I'm hot any way I am." He told me proudly.

"I'm sure. And it's the heat you're radiating that's bring out the BO." I called to him from the door. This got a couple more laughs.

"Hey! Go get 'em chika!" Xigbar called to my receding back.

"Good luck El-chan!" I had caught Roxas' voice just before I shut the door.

Smiling to myself I walked to the truck

Well I'm not going to bore you with the details of the meeting, but I got to show off a little bit and got the jist of what I was going to do if I got the job. If I got the job I'd be going up and get whomever got stuck and scared, which happens more that you think, and to get them situated in the equipment. I got back around four-thiry-ish and immediently kicked off my tennis shoes. I left looking nice I came back in sweat pants, tank top and tennis shoes.

"Um, how was it?" I looked to the couch and found only Zexion, Saix, and a napping Vexen. The TV was softly tuned into a music channel with nice reading music on. Only Zexion was reading though. Saix was meditating.

"Hm. They'll call within the next four days to tell me if I did or not." I smiled at him and sat down.

"Where is everyone?" He was about to answer when I heard a scream from upstairs.

"Never mind." Sighing I got up and traveled my way up the dreaded stairs, tripping on the way.

Unfortunately they were watching a movie. A zombie movie. Resident Evil. I saw the screan and froze. It's stupid but I am terrifiied of zombies. Unnaturally scared. I started to shake. No one had seen me yet and I wanted to keep it that way, but when I went to leave, to escape, I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot. I heard a scream again and it jump started me. My eyes had started to water I was so scared. I ran to my room and shut the door. I didn't lock it but I did baracade myself in the closet. I curled up into my makeshift bed and pulled out my computer. By now my hands were shaking, and tears were threatening to spill, they were already blurring my vision. I had to get on and talk to someone, anyone who could make me forget the images from the TV. No one was on Yahoo! IM so I settled for drowning in memories. I hardly noticed my door open and someone step in. It wasn't until a gentle voice called out to me.

"El? Are you alright?" I gasped and looked up. Not a zombie, Demyx. I looked away and wiped my face to hide my watering eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He frowned. He had heard my voice shake.

"I- uh, how was the interview? Did you get the job?" He sat down in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I won't know until they call." I looked back to my screen, not wanting him to see the scaredy cat in me.

"The why were you crying?" I shook my head and forced a smile.

"I was? It must have been the pictures. I was looking through some old memories." I did it. I can proudly say, I am strong enough to lie to a face like his. Man do I feel bad for it though.

"Nuh uh. Why were you crying. Don't lie. It's kinda not good." I let out a small laugh.

"It's the damned movie. I have been terrified of zombies for a long time now." I mumbled this to him.

I wasn't afraid of people finding out but it was still a bit embarassing.

"Why?" He was just full of questions now huh?

"When I was real young, I had this dream and my best friend was taken by zombies and eaten in front of me. Not too long after that her dad died in an accident. I didn't get to say goodbye. To this day, that dream haunts me." I clicked my mouse and a new picture came up. It was old. Older than any others.

"That her?" He whispered next to me.

"Yeah. Her name was Kelly. I called her Kelly-bug." He laughed. It was so full of heart, no pun intended.

I clicked again and a new pic came up.

"That's a few years later, after the accident. I was in Michigan at the time." I was feeling better. Talking to someone, telling them the stories I had told a million times before, helped block out the bad thoughts. He came to sit next to me and he listened to my stories. Sometimes he'd laugh, ask questions or tell one of his own. It was fun. This went on until we got a knock at the door.

"Are we going to eat anytime soon or are you guys gonna keep flirting?" Xemnas called to us behind the door.

"Get out you dork!" I blushed and stood. I grabbed a few supplies and opened the door to smack someone in the nose.

"And why are you there?" I was looking at a giggling Roxas and a POed Axel.

"We were just wondering if we could get some food soon?" Roxas was getting some control and nodded.

"We're coming we're coming." I shook my head and walked ahead of them. I didn't see the glare that Axel shot at Demyx or the jealous look in his eyes. Instead I saw everyone looking impatient.

"Guys! Hurry! We kinda wanna see the rest of the movie!" Larxene called to the two. I didn't want to see the screen. Demyx had and walked beside me and blocked my view of it. I smiled my gratitude and him and left the room. I got my gear I had grabbed and set it up. My I-Pod, speakers, and the remote for it. I turned it on and heard Linken Park's Faint come on. I started to sing under my breath, soft enough for the song to cover my voice. I got out the ingredients for the night and set up, telling Demyx the plan. He nodded. The downstairs TV had been turned off and the only thing heard was my music and the occasional scream from upstairs. I sung like that everynow and then. It wasn't until it got to the song 'Gone With Angels' by Shaggy came on that I started to sing a little louder. Demyx nuddeg me in the side, I looked to him and he nodded. As we cooked my voice steadily got stronger. It was a sad song, the most beautiful of all of Shaggy's songs. As we finished the dinner I had sung four songs straight in a normal tone. I had my eyes on the food so I didn't realize the six people in the kitchen watching me. I had just finished 'This one's for the Girls' by Martina McBride when I turned around to my audience. I gasped and a scream was heard from upstairs again. I ignored it.

There stood, Demyx, Zexion, Vexen, Saix, Axel, and Roxas smiling and clapping. I gapped at them and opened my mouth to say something. Nothing came out. I felt like a fish out of water, a red, red, RED, fish out of water.

"Uh, wha- how? When..." I couldn't put my thoughts together. I never thought I was a good singer and Artemis would ocasionally make sure I was aware of her thoughts on the matter, which never helped.

"You're really good." Vexen commented, pointing a finger at me.

"Good? She was great! No, amazing!" Demyx was waving his hands around like a maniac as if he needed them to prove his point.

"I must agree. You are phanominal." Saix spoke up, causing an even more noticable blush on my face. The only thought I could come up with was pathetic.

"Uh- g-go get the others. Tell them dinner's ready." I couldn't look any single one in the eye.

I saw from the corner of my eye someone go past and soon heard groans and complaints from up stairs.

"You complain, then no food for you!" I called back up to them. It was silent almost immediently. I was amused. Embarassed still but also amused. It's amazing that with such a simple threat I could silence their entire universes worst bad guys. I smiled to myself and before anyone could ask me waht was wrong I had gotten control over myself and went to work. thankfully I had helo this time aorund so things went quick.

Dinner was fun. It's amazing! These guys had been here for just about three days and it was like they had been here their whole lives. I had this feeling in my gut that they had been. Or maybe someone like them. They adjusted so well and were easy enough to talk to. It scared me a little but I brushed it off for later debating. I cleaned off the table and started dancing around, after making sure no one was around this time, as everyone else went off to finish the movie. I didn't mind doing it alone. It gave me a chance to think. I was debating what was going to happen with the guys and Larxene in my head when one voice I had come to know as Ivy spoke up.

"I think I'm scared of what's happening." The first voice in my head told me.

"I agree. But I'm also excited. This is something that I've been dreaming of for years." My other voice, Beth poked in.

"The thing is, is that I'm worried about how long this will go on and what will happen when they leave." My more depressing side En put out.

"Well I'll just get to that when it comes up. But I have this feeling they won't be here all that long. At least not long enough to cause a problem." Beth, my more positive side reasoned.

"We must think of a plan for at least the next two weeks. It's the least we can do." Ivy was my truthful and very logical side shoving the other two away.

"But what if your guts wrong? What if someone finds out?" No one listened to En. She was a voice of if's but I never listened to myself when it came to ifs.

"Alright. So I guess it's decided then." I mumbled to myself quietly as I finished up the last of the dishes. I sat down stairs waiting for the movie to be over. Amazingly, they had found the third damn movie of the series so it was going to be a while. I grabbed a book that was nearby and noticed it was the one Zexion had been reading. It was my old Dracula book. I smiled and began reading. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	5. Usual 4

Usual

Chapter 4

First day on the Job

So morning came and with it my alarm. Turning it off I stumbled out of the closet. It was six in the morning and I was miserable. I couldn't think of anybody that'd be up at this ungodly hour. Walking, then tripping down the stairs I saw that I was wrong. My sister, the ever present morning person, and Xaldin were already working on breakfast and Xemnas was talking to Siax about something or another. Xigbar was getting milk humming to himself and Vexen was sipping grumpily, some coffee I guess Winter brewed up. Winter noticed me and looked shocked for a second then seemed to remember my reason for waking up so early.

"You ready for your first day of work? And I thought you said they didn't open till like ten." She told me lookiing at the stove clock, thinking it must be off.

"Th' need to train meh. Goin in early to do so." I mumbled, passing her by to get a glass of milk.

"Dun worry about food for me. Glass o' milk'll do me fine." I told them. Xemnas smirked , amused at my groggyness. I've never had bed head so I didn't have to worry about my hair, but sometimes I'd been known to giggle in my sleep and move **alot** so it wasn't a surprise that so early I forgot to straighten my clothes out. My sleeve hung off my shoulder and my hip was exposed, a pant leg was twisted up to my knee and my belly was exposed to the world. Saix smirked much like his superior but there was something dangerous in his eyes. Xigbar looked at my form and chuckled, and Vexen just ignored me. Xaldin didn't look happy.

"You have to eat something." He told me, or more like demanded me.

"I can't. I get sick if I eat something so early." I imformed him and Winter nodded in agreement. He huffed and seemed to get ready to argue when Winter skillfully distracted him.

"Xaldin, the bacons burnin'" Xaldin spun around so fast, I thought he could take off someones head with his dreadlocks. I made my escape then.

Changing into shorts, tanktop and flipflops, taking socks with me to change into, and my hair pulled back into a braid I was more awake and ready to go. Going down to the kitchen once more I saw that Lexaeus, and Roxas were there now.

"And the messy bum comes to us as a beautiful, though kick ass,maiden." Xigbar jokes. I chuckle and grab a granola bar. Checking the clock, I saw it was six-forty. I had twenty minutes to be there. Considering it was a ten minute drive to get there and we were requested to be a bit early, I figured I'd go ahead and leave.

"Bye guys." I called out to them. Everyone waved me out and Roxas wished me luck.

The training was easy, basic and boring. To tell the truth the only thing that I can really say was note worthy is that some guy did some thing wrong hooking up and took a bad fall. I grabbed the rope and slowed him down, but I got myself swung into the wall where a few rocks bruised me and my hands were seriously rope burned. The were red and raw. Blood was leaking out of the more open pores and I still had to get myself to hold on while someone got the guy. Upon getting down I got my hands wrapped up and the rest of the day and tomorrow off to let them heal. One of the guys was nice enough to drive me home and a friend followed to drive him back.

"You need help getting in?" He asked. I had forgotten his name. Dave, Darren...siomething with a Da.

'Naw. I got it. Thanks again." I told him, taking the keys back and walked to the door. My hands were stinging so I didn't want to knock and I hated doorbells so instead I used my head. Literally. Common sense out the door and a few brain cells.

BAM! the world spun for a second then came firmly back in place. I shook my head and heard someone hurry to the door.

"That didn't feel very good." I told myself then got to thinking that maybe it had something to with me whacking my skull to a hard wood door. Zexion opened the door and saw my dazed state.

"Um...welcome home?" He asked, wondering if I was ok.

"thanks. Got injured so got off early onmy first day! and I was given tomorrow off! wierd luck huh?" I announced. Artemis came running in when she heard injured.

"How badly? Where? What happened?" She rattled off.

"Pretty badly, my hands and rope burn. Oh! and some bruises." She looked me over, seeing three major bruises, one of my knee, one of my shoulder and one on my ankle. My whole left side had been hit but those were the ones that hit rocks.

"Ok. Tell me the whole story. Now." I may have been great at leadership but when Artemis turns into 'big sister' mode, theres no turning back. So it was then that I told her, Zexion and Winter, who had heard me come in and came in at last minute, about my day. Winter was frantic by the end and Arty had run upstairs to get the first aid kit, yelling about how they couldn't of done a good job so she was going to get someone here to do a better one (she didn't and still doesn't have any first aid skills) and Zexion was looking amused.

"So that's why you looked so dazed when I opened the door. Why in the world did you use your head?" He inquired, his visible eye looking into my eyes.

"Good question. Best not expect an answer from me though." I gave him a shit-eating grin and he smirked, hiding it behind his hand. Not long after Artemis was dragging down the first aid-kit, now muttering quietly to herself. She set it on the kitchen counter and opened it. She searched through it but giving up quickly, running back upstairs to probably find someone to help me. Winter shook her head and led me into the kitchen. Her and I having taken the same first-aid course and her wanting to be a doctor so having taken more advanced courses, she could easily handle my booboos.

"You really need to be careful. This isn't something that's going to be painless." Winter scolded me. She poured a bit of alcohol on my right hand. I hissed, wincing at the stinging. The pain was soon gone when she rubbed some sort of lotion on it and wrapped it tightly, expertly. Doing the same with the left hand, she was soon done. Artemis had long ago come down and had calmed down considerably.

"I had an interview today. I should get the job." She imformed me. I nodded and jjumped down. Winter checked my bruises but said nothing could be done for them and packed up the kit.

"Just be careful. No tripping please." Winter told me. She's younger than me but I respect her knowledge and drive to help others.

"No promises." I told her, already heading upstairs. I heard her sigh and then the sound of something took over my hearing. Once upstairs I saw a couple guys playing Halo 3 as usual. No one took notice as I walked by, heading to my room/closet. Once in it, I logged in and talked to friends, played games and wrote a poem or two. I got bored soon enough and decided to be annoying with my camera. I grabbed it and went on my hunt for my first target. I saw the gamers first so took a few pics of them, some of them posing, the first few them screaming and laughing at each other. Soon enough I had pics of everyone in the house. Someone had taken it at one point and took pics of me and others. This went on through dinner, finally ending when there was no memory space left. I had to get them on my laptop.

The night passed and I was getting tired. I bid the others who were staying up good night and got ready. Reported on the day and met the darkness with a content smile, and a wince of pain.

Morning hit me like a bag of screaming, spitting, rock monkeys. I rose up from my stomach only to crash back into the pillows. My hands stung, still raw from the day before. Growling I flipped over to my back and rose up with my elbows. Going down the stairs I tripped and had one of my hands hit the rail real hard, causing more pain to shoot through me. Growling again I got up, and continued on. When I got my breakfast, one of the sauseges somehow burned my hand. This time I growled low and menacingly. A few that heard it looked to Saix, who was to my left today, and seemed to be nervous, thinking he'd go berserk.

He noticed the stares and shook his head, sighs went around the table in relief, then a short search for who had growled was made. Soon all eyes were on me. I looked up, not liking the attention and growled out a warning. Most everyone went back to what they were doing. Breakfast was quiet for me, since I didn't join in the conversations and I was sitting between Saix and Lexaeus, it was quiet.

Lunch time came around and I had calmed down, my rotten luck from this morning fading. No one had bothered me much, and no more incidents happened that caused me pains, and lunch was great, grilled cheese with tomato soup. A personal fave. I was smiling again and talking happily. Things were right again. Night time came and went. I busted out the sparkeling cider to celebrate surviving one week together. My dad called, to check on things and after much shushing, we got through it easily. I went to bed not long after, not holding alcohol at all, even if it was barely a cup (not kidding!) but being coherent enough to write this report. Short, sweet and easy...though maybe a little garbled. All well.


	6. Usual 5

Chapter 5

Telling the blunt truth.

A bright light hit my sensitive eyes. Even for being closed.

Sun? How is there sun in my closet? I thought, not really wanting to wake up yet. I had to in order to answer my own question. I brought a hand to my now open and glasses-less eyes. I was laying on the couch downstairs with a heavy blanket on me, and my glasses had been removed.

Leaning over the edge of the couch, falling to the ground in the process, I found my glasses and my self next to Vexen. He seemed to still be asleep. A quick look around me and I found that besides Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus and Xemnas were asleep as well. The clock on the cable box glowed an eerie six-thirty. Early by my standards but I got up anyway. My ankle and knees popped against the weight. I decided that if these guys, the more serious group, was still asleep then the rest of the house must be out like a light. Creeping upstairs and into my closet, I found my pj's and changed into them. A little late, I know but I wasn't going to stay in my clothes for another day. Another few hours of sleep should do me good, so I went right back to bed, mentally thanking whomever had taken care of me the night before.

It wasn't until a couple hours later that I woke up again. Knocking on my door came to my eardrums, what brains working for me was teling me that it was before my alarm clock.

"El. Breakfast." It was someone's voice. Everything was too groggy for me to really defer things yet.

"Umna!" I called my response. Whomever was at the door understood and opened it and left. I finally got my body up and moving and headed out. This time, the presence of sunlight was a horrid welcome. Man. I hate mornings.

With joints popping, my back, legs, arms, and my brain pushing sleep from every corner, I finally started to welcome the day. Morning routine took control and I headed off to see what was for breakfast. Looking out from the stairs I saw that my room mates from the night before were already up.

"Morning." I grumbled into the crowded kitchen/dining room.

"Morning luv." Luxord heard my grumble, being the closest when I came in.

"Oh morning El-chan!" Roxas called from the farthest corner of the room. He was trying to beat Axel at some game they found.

Others eventually called their morning greetings, though more quiet and reserved. That is until Xigbar came in.

"Morning dudes!" Xigbar seemed to appear behind me, causing me to jump at least a foot in my chair. Unlike the others, who were in at least baggy pj pants, he was in nothing but boxers. He had more scars than I can even count and is WOW. And now I was red.

"Morning Xiggy. I'm guessing you slept well." Xemnas asked him, as his left hand man came to sit by him. Though he was speaking to Xigbar he was looking rather amused at me. I just looked away and went to get some vreakfast. Biscuits and jelly. Yum. Once everyone else was awake I got to thinking of what we could do.

"Hey Arty? What do you think of SoakCity? Beforehand we'd get bathing suits for them but, why not?" I was sitting next to her, so luckily no one else heard, or else there'd be more headaches.

"Well, that sounds good but what if some one recognizes them?" Arty, the pessimist as always, answered back.

"Then we hightail it out of there." I gave her a shit-eating grin. She sighed and shook her head. I knew I was something else. I've been told many times.

"Fine. But not everyone will be able to go. We should see who wants to go first."

"Yeah. Ok. So I'll ask and get bathing suits and you get the tickets." I told her, standing up and heading over the group that had come together around one of the tables.

"Mornin gents, and lady." I nodded my head in Larxene's direction, who in turn grunted her welcome. "I was thinkin' that if some of ya'll want to, we could go to this really cool water park that's nearby. Arty and I need to know whose coming and whose staying so we can get tickets." I didn't have a chance to get ready for the attack from Demyx. He hugged me from behind and twirled me around.

"I am so going! You don't know how long it's been since I've been able to just swim around for fun! I can't wait!" He would of kept going on and on if Axel hadn't of swatted him in the head. I laughed. Xiggy's eye was alive with excitment.

"As if I'd miss this chance!" He said grinning like a mad man. I got similar responses from Roxas, Luxord, Marluxia, and Xaldin. Though more quiet.

Axel eloquently told us no way in hell, like wise for Larxene. Vexen shook his head politely, and Winter just gave me a look. She is sensitive to the heat, so heat stroke was easily enough done to her. She wasn't going. Saix and Xemnas politely denied the offer as well. I turned to the last ones to give an opinion, Zexion and Lexeaus.

"I believe I'll go. I won't swim much but it would be nice to read by the water." Zexion told me, holding, the most recent book he's dug himself into. Lexeaus nodded his head in agreement, holding up one of my manga.

"Sweet. Arty! Get tickets for nine!" I grinned again and left the table to get ready. Coming down in a brown bakini top with sea green beads in the shape of a flower, on the right breast, and a pair of camo swim trunks, I regarded the rest of the group going.

"Ok. We have I think three swim trunks that my dad has that some of you can wear. The others, we're stopping by Wal-Mart to get you a pair. So if you want a to bring something, get it now. Same goes for food." In the midst of the chaos I had told some of the guys where some pool toys we had were and asked Xaldin if he could make me a sandwich to bring. Winter decided to help him. It was barely eleven in the morning and things were crazy.

By the time noon started to come, we had finally arrived at SoakCity. Everyone had gotten chairs near each other and then disappeared with strict instructions that if anyone were to recognize them to come to me and we leave. I had left my cell phone with Zexion and Lex, telling them that if Winter called, to go ahead and pick it up. Anyone else was a big no-no. They seemed to be aware of that already. I left them alone to read. Luxord was waiting for me by a nice slow moving pool that had a current, called the Creek. It was made to just let you float along on the donut floats and relax.

"Anything you're particularlly going to do luv?" He asked in his crisp Brittish accent.

"Not really. Probably go on some of the rides, swim a bit, deffinately swim in the wave pool when the waves start back up. What about you?" I asked stepping into the water. The Creek wraps around the park in various places, and sometimes in order to get to something else to do, you'd either go through the Creek or over a bridge somewhere.

"I thought I'd enjoy this relaxing spot for a while. Care to join me for a bit?" He had grabbed a passing float that had been abandoned. I nodded and grabbed my own float. We went along in it for awhile, quietly. Sometimes one of us would kick off the walls and we'd bumb into each other but other than that it was very relaxing. After going around for awhile I bid him goodbye and went to find a ride, maybe someone to hang out with. My luck held and I ran into Xigbar and Demyx heading off to one of the more racing slides. It had three slides lined up together with different patterns but came out at the same area. We decided to race three times, each time taking a different slide. I won the first round, though came out and flipped over my floaty, with Demyx coming out next and somehow or another Xigbar coming out backwards. We had a good laugh about that one.

The second time, Demyx came out first, with me in second and Xiggy coming out seeming to be fighting his floaty. He told us that he had fallen off his on one of the turns. The last race I can swear to you that Demyx musta done something to my slide! He let me win or something. A huge thing of water came down with me pushing me rather fast, making me come in first winning the over all race, with Demyx in second smiling knowingly and Xiggy coming out last once again but thankfully, normally. That was how the day went. At least a few hours. All the fun was taken away when Arty and Roxas came over to me and told me something that made my heart stop.

"Someone recognized Roxas. We gotta go." Arty's tone told me that it was alot worse that what she was letting on.

"Right. Roxas, go round up any others that are around." He nodded and left, frowning, "Arty, go back to where Zexion and Lexeaus are. Luxord is in the Creek so if he passes by get him too." She nodded and left. I stood at the bottom of one of the more dramatic drops in the park and waited. At last, Marly, who had agreed to go on this one ride with us if we stopped bugging him, which I was doing earlier, cmae down and came out next to me, drenched.

"I am never doing that again." He wrung out his hair, looking thouroly upset.

"You won't have to. We're leaving." He saw the frown on my face and his own features seemed to deepen.

"Someone recognized us huh?" He asked me solemly. I could only nod. A few moments later, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Demyx had joined us. The five of us walked as quickly as possible to the agreed meeting area. Upon getting there I saw almost everyone was rounded up. Except Luxord.

"Oh geez. Um, Arty, get everyone to the cars. I'll wait for Luxord." I got a few nods as everyone quickly enough packed. Arty came over to me and told me what she had neglected to before.

"El. There wasn't just one person, it was a group. Seemed like they were here to party and then spotted Roxas. I think they saw some of the others too. I really didn't like the look in their eyes El. I really don't." She looked around nervously. I couldn't blame her.

"It's ok. We're leaving. Nothing can happen. Call Winter, tell her what's going on. Get everyone out. I'll get mister fuzzy." I smiled the best I could and shooed her away. Once I made sure that everyone had made it out the gates in tact, I went to the edge of the Creek and waited. I wasn't there long. Luxord came over and saw me. He smiled.

"Hello luv. Care to join me again?" I shook my head and frowned. He seemed to have understood, seeing no one else around from our own group. He was out of the water and ready to go before I even realized it. We walked as far as the snack shop when we were confronted by three people. Two guys and a girl.

"I knew it wasn't a coinicidence! There's a Luxord here too! Meaning the Roxas, Zexion and Lexeaus weren't just cosplayers were they?" They girl, asked in her high pitched, nasaly voice. I cringed and answered.

"Of course! We're just aa group that really like Orgy XIII. That's all! Um? Can we get through? We really have to go." I had grabbed Luxord's hand and tried to step around them but one of the guys stepped in front of me, looking at me threateningly. "Please. We really need to go." I smiled sweetly, getting ticked real fast.

"Why? It's such a beautifull day and for someone to like Orgy XIII like us is such a nice treat." The other guy, not blocking our path out asked.

"Because I have dinner to cook and I have to get home before my sister decides she wants to have a hand at the stove." I lied through my teeth, the words coming naturally from years of practice.

"I think she'll manage" The guy blocking our path told me darkly. I was seriously not liking how this was going. I sent a glare his way and gripped Luxord's hand. I was kinda nervous. Not quite scared but definatley scared. I felt Luxord lean over me, his chest on my back, his breath in my ear.

"If you'd like I could stop time for a bit. Give us a chance to escape." He whispered in my ear. my head twitched slightly in his direction and I leaned back a bit to lean my head on him, turning my head to his own ear.

"No. That's make them suspicious, and might make things a bit more difficult. Let's save that option for last minute need." I whispered back. He nodded and backed up, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, care to stay?" The girl asked again.

"No. We're leaving." I told them. I walked around them again but the threatening guy whipped around and grabbed my arm. He gripped hard enough to bruise. That didn't set right with me.

"No. You're not." He looked me in the eye, as if that'd make me change my mind.

"And tell me why you don't want me to leave? If this was Luxord, what do you have to do with him? You gay? If you are I highly doubt he'd go along with what ever you have planned. I seriously sudjest you let. Me. Go." I tried to yank my arm back but the guy seemed to have other plans. He other hand came around and punched me in the jaw.

"I am not gay, and to even sudgest I am is sick!" He yelled at me. He was obviously homophobic to the extreme. And I was pissed. I snapped my head back, took back the hand that had been previously holding Luxord's and prbought iot around to hit him in the solar-plexis. I'd taken three different martial arts, mastering two of them since I was twelve. I knew where to hit and how to get him to go down. The guys eye's went wide, his breath gasped out of him, he hit the ground flat. Breath taken from him. He was down for the count and he wasn't getting up for a round two. I glared at him, rubbing the spot he had grabbed.

"We. Are. Leaving. If anyone else has a problem, my black belt years will happily take you on." I turned around, grabbing Luxord's hand again, dashing out of the place. We got back to the car without another incident. Arty saw my jaw and the bruise starting to form on it.

"Oh my gosh El! Are you ok?" She rush to my side and looked me over.

"Yeah. It's ok. Some punk got me in the jaw. Nothing big." I told her taking out my keys from the bag she had handed to me. My hands were shaking.

"Nothing big? It's bruising already! What happened to him? Did he follow you?" She asked looking from my to our surroundings. I gave her a sharp look.

"Do you really think I'd let someone get in a free hit? Really Arty. you know me better than that. I got him back though I doubt he's gonna follow after a hit like that. Everyone in the cars." I had found my keys and was heading to my Nova. Lex and Xaldin were already waiting for me. Luxord seemed to want to come with me but Artemis ushered him into the truck. She started up before me and got a head start. I got in the car and turrned it on. We didn't move though. I just rested my head on the stearing wheel and let the adrenaline rush die down.

"Are you ok?" Lexeaus asked from the passenger seat. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Just a bruise. I did worse to the other guy." I smiled and rubbed the spot. He shook his head, but Xaldin asked for him.

"He means are you ok, about everything else?" I looked back and forth between the two for a bit, not really processing what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Xaldin exchanged a look with the Silent Hero and continued.

"We know you've been fine about the whole situation so far but now with what just happened, are you ok? You've been thrown into one heck of a mess and now this happens." His voice was quiet and gentle. It dawned on me what they were getting at.

"Truthfully?" Nods in responce.

"In blunt truth, I'm terrified. If the world were to find out about things, everything could get really dangerous. If a few people acted like those guys did in there to you guys, then ot think of the world. There's people out there with real problems that solve them by getting obsessed with the whole thing. I'm in the middle of everything, taking on alot of shit. I am truly terrified. No offense." Every word wasn't really thought out, jut came. I wasn't ashamed in the least, knowing they'd understand. I hated this. Being so scared. The pain from the punch finally came to me and tears started to prick at my eyes.

"Ow." I whimpered, holding my chin. Lexeaus smile and chuckled a bit.

"Let's get back so Vexen can have a look at it." He told me nodding to the road. I nodded and got us going. The rest of the trip was silent, except for the music from the radio I had put on.

Upon getting back, I saw the truck naturally and some of the others waiting.

"Hola!" I called to them, pulling in.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. We'll get ice on that bruise." This time around it wasn't Arty fretting over me it was Zexion. He grabbed my arm, which caused me to recoil. He looked at me shocked.

"The guy grabbed my arm pretty hard. I think it'll bruise." I showed him where he had grabbed and he saw the bruise starting to form. He glared at it, as though it had slapped him then he grabbed my hand and took me inside. I got ice on it and got a shower in. The rest of the night was uneventful. Until Arty, Winter and I decided to go about an old past time of ours.

"Alright, so if we were in a spy movie, who'd we be?" Arty started off. The three of us were in the downstairs lliving room. A few of the guys were down there with us and raised an eyebrow at the random question.

"I think you'd be the hacker." I told Arty.

"Naw, she'd be like the main character. The sexy kick butt one." Winter argued.

"Mm. Naw. I think hacker." I threw back. None of the guys put anything in to the convo.

"Why do you always say I'm someone who can't fight or isn't in the action?" Arty asked me, frowning.

"Naw. You'd be the hacker that if someone came in and tried to attack you'd shoot em. I'm just saying that you're more of a hacker." She seemed happy wiht the response.

"I think El would be the cool side kick. She too fun to be the main character. They're always serious and mean in spy movies. You're too goofy and fun to be that." Winter through out.

"Yeah. I agree. Now for you." Arty told me, then turning her attention to Winter.

"I got it! She'd totally be like the second side kick that's gonna take over for the main character if he were to die except, when we're propelling down, she be the one, that half way down, while everyone else is on the ground all cool like, she gets stuck, jumps a bit, swings around and then the cable snaps and she comes falling down." I smiled widely, laughing. Arty and Winter both nodded and laughed as well.

"Totally me!" Winter said. A few chuckles from one of the guys in the room.

It was silent for a little bit until Winter spoke up.

"Ok. Here's one. Who'd we be of we were in a scary movie?"

We thought for a bit then Arty and Winter looked at me and said at the same time, "Survivor." I looked between the two and laughed.

"Yeah. Probably."

"I think I'd be the first to die...from fright." Arty told us. We only looked at her and for a second there was silence then we all started to laugh.

"Definatley." Winter and I said together.

"I think I'd be the ckick who dies, because she's making fun of whatever the scary thing is so they kill her." Winter cackled at the idea. Arty nodded and chuckled. I just rolled my eyes.

More silence.

"Oh! I got one! What type of assasin would we be?" The question was one to ponder.

"I think Arty would be a sniper." I told the room. I got a few nods, even from outside the convo.

"Yeah. And you'd be the cool chick that walks into a place guns blazing and just shoots everyone in there." Arty told me.

"Oh! What about me?" winter jumped up and down in her seat on one of the recliners.

"You'd be the master of disguise. You walk into a kids party as a clown, kill the father, and leave in blood. That'd be freaky." I smiled evily and Winter started to laugh.

"Sweet!" Arty laughed along with us.

"Ok what about serial killers?" The two looked at me and seemed to already have an answer.

"You'd have a pattern that's for sure. I think you'd only go about ones that have hurt someonne you care for in the past. Yeah. for justice or something like that." Arty started out.

"Yep. A shot to the head." Winter crossed her arms and closed her arms, nodding, looking very goofy.

"Ok. Sounds about right. What'd be my mark?" I asked them. Scary how we're really talking about this.

"Um. How about quarters on the eyes. You know, to send them off to where ever. Cuz I mean you got revenge, so you'd send them off with a clear slate." Winter finished off.

"Hm. I like it. Now for Winter. You doo it for fun. Just a crazy killer."

"Yeah. You'd go in, slice a guy real good then leave a smiley with horns on 'em. that'd be creepy." Arty finished for me.

"Ok. Sounds fun. I think you'd do it for the same thing though." Winter pointed at Arty who smiled whickedly.

"Yeah. I would totally walk in and just shoot everyone! And I'd have a special bullet as my mark." She declared, finishing that subject.

"Ok. What do you think we'd each do if a gernade magically appeared in your hands. The pin was pulled." I asked. A few eyebrows raised at that one.

"You'd chuck it as far as you could and run for cover." Winter told me. I grinned.

"And you'd freak out, scream for me to come over, I'd have to chuck it for you then kick you to cover." We laughed a bit at that.

"Yeah. Ain't that the truth. Arty, you'd totally freack out, except unlike me you'd probably chuck it then run for cover." We laughed again.

"What weather would we be?" I asked, getting into more safe waters.

"You would be beach weather. Hot, sunny, fun weather." Nods all the way around.

"You'd be cloudy. You're emotions and everything are so eratic that it's seems to always be like that." Arty frowned at me but didn't argue. She knew it was true.

"I'd be clear with clouds in random places!" Winter said, giving us a look that dared us to argue. Wierdo.

"O-kay. Next!" I called to the room.

"What sent would we be?" Arty asked, getting a bit sparkley eyed.

"Callone." Winter and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You smell good but you're more like man made." I laughed, wondering if she was thinking at all before she spoke.

"Yeah yeah. You'd be fire wood smoke. You know, like from a camp fire." Winter oohed and bounced in her seat, showing she was happy with her description.

"And me?"

"You're the smell that's right before it rains." I smiled briightly. I love that smell.

"Ok. Last one for the night. What type of trains are we?" Winter asked. Her eyes glittered mischeviously. "I think El would be the heavely armored train that's moving at a normal pace. Hard for bandits to get into. And Arty would be a normal train." Arty and I looked at each other and shrugged. It sounded pretty accurate. "So what about me?" I smiled evily.

"You'd be that manual thingy. You know the thing that you use that pump thing to gete it moving on the tracks." We laughed.

"Yeah, and while you guys pass me I'm trying to speed up, and end up tilting it over. Boosh!" Winter animatedly showed her self trying to get faster then falling over. We laughed harder.

"Oh my goodness yes!" We kept laughing until someone coughed.

"Can I ask what that was all about?" Xemnas asked us, having been in the room since we started our questions.

"Oh, we've been doing this for years. Usually in the evening into the night. We ask random questions, and get answers from the others. It's fun and can get so-o-o rediculous." Winter told him, getting up from her spot. Arty mimic her, stretching out her back.

"I'm going to bed. Night." She left after that, excaping upstairs. Winter followed not long after. mumbling something about ninjas, llamas, and cake fairys. I chuckled and turned my attention to listening to the house. A movie was going on upstairs, a quiet one or something, and some music was playing down stairs as usual. I was pretty sure people were asleep already or enjoying the night. I looked around to see Zexion already asleep in his spot and Vexen nodding off. I figured I should get out of the way for anyone else wanting sleep.

"Night Xemnas." He looked at me and nodded. I went upstairs and writ in my diary. It wasn't long before I, myself let darkness take over my mind, and awaited for the new day.


	7. Usual 6

Usual

Chapter 6

How?

Bright light hit my eyes this morning. Someone had dared come into my domain to wake me. Yeah, I wasn't in the best mood. Bad dreams were to blame.

"El? Come on El. Get up. Breakfasts ready." I couldn't really tell who had come in, but the voice was demanding and a bit annoying.

"G' way." I flopped my handd at them, in a poor attempt to get them out.

"Come on El-chan. It's time to get up." A calmer voice came to me, closer than the other. A pressure was felt on my shoulder and a light shaking. I pouted but lifted one eyelid. Roxas was shaking me with Axel hanging back, hovering over us.

"Mm, fine." I told them, slowly dragging my self up. Roxas got up, holding out a hand for me to grab. Gripping his hand I got up, feeling bones and joints pop back into their places. Axel made a face.

"That's not right." He told me. I stuck my tounge out at him, a childish rebuke but I didn't care. Roxas then proceeded to drag me out of the closet and into the light by my hand, which I have to say was very nice. For a guy, and a 'blade' wielder, used lightly might I add, his hands were vary soft. Odd thoughts brought to you by sleepy El. Once in the kitchen, everyone had already taken their spots and were served. Some had already started eating.

"Mornin'." I mumbled. Responses were the same as yesterday. Some quiet, some loud and cheerfull, to my dissmay. When I'm sleepy, I get random thoughts in my head. Really. Ask anyone I know. My friend Kitsune, as she likes to be called, or Layia Helmstetter, should know real well. In school, we'd meet up at the library with a few other friends in the morning and she knows how totally freaky I am in the mornings. Heck just ask Winter.

"What were you guys doing before you came here?" I asked, looking at Xemnas, who I hoped had an answer for me.

He looked at me sternly. He was tense. Never a good sign.

"We had just witnessed the Keyblade wielder come back to us. I was sure that XIII would have disappeared, but instead, Kingdom hearts had activated on it's own. We have no knowledge as to how or why it activated but it had engolfed us. Sora and his friends seemed to have been just outside of the range for which Kingdom Hearts had targeted. I hypothisize that Roxas had no time to be come one with his Other so he came with us instead." His orange, flames looked in my green-gold eyes. I only nodded, thinking back to the night where they had come.

The only out of place thing I could remember was my wish, but I'd been wishing for something like this for years. That can't be it. Can it? I pushed that thought to the side and focused on what to tell him.

"Hm. Well I guess whatever happened, it was something somewhat fortunate. You're here, you have hearts, and the usual summer has become a once in a lifetime one for anyone on the planet. We're all fortunate." Wow. Did that come from my mouth. Looking back, I think it did. Wow.

"Yes. We are. But what of future consequenses?" He asked me. This is probably the longest conversation him and I had while they were with us.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. No use worrying right now." I shrugged him off and focused on my food. My mind had woken up early today, and all because it had to wander to such a troublesome subject. Hey, I sound like Shika! Wow. Off subject. Let's get back on.

After the incident yesterday, no one had wanted to get out of the house. Everyone started to leave or help clean the kitchen and such, but no one knew what to do today. I went over to Winter and started up a conversation with her. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fantasy characters in the house, but that was becoming somewhat normal for us.

"Man. Almost an entire week has passed since they've gotten here. Can you believe we've survived a week?" I asked my sister. She looked at me and giggled. Tomorrow would be five days.

"I know! Cuz I mean, the first night, when I went to get some water and instead had a sword thingy put to my neck, I thought that was it. I was a goner." She laughed and rubbed the scab that had formed on her neck. Soon it'd go away as well, and if she was lucky, there wouldn't be a scar. Or would that be unlucky. A scar would be a cool way to remember what has happened this summer.

"Yeah. You just about gave me a heart attack when you screamed. I thought you had fallen down the stairs or something. Seeing Saix was just mind blowing. Seeing him holding his Claymore at your neck though, more along the lines, ticked me off. I can't believe I slapped him! And how calm we all are about this! Man that's insane." We shared a laugh. It was like in the old days, when we would just sit around and talk, reminise, and stuff. It was kind of nice. We hadn't done this in years.

"Maybe you were calm, but I was freaking out for almost an entire day!" She waved her hand around her, be dramatic like.

"I know. You refused to come out of the room and I had to drag you out at one point." I pointed at her, giving her a funny look. "And once you were out, you started to hit on Xaldin!" I exclaimed, loud enough for only her and I to hear. She blushed.

"Did not." She countered.

"Yeah, you did." Axel came in, having been passing by and over heard me yell. Oops. Winter went even redder and slapped him on the shoulder and left.

"Smooth Axel. Real smooth. Now I'm in trouble." I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever. So I had an idea for what we could do today." He leaned over the table, smirking his usual smirk, which, might I add for Axel fangirls, is amazing. I raised an eyebrow at him, leaning away a bit.

"And what would that be hun?" I questioned, afraid of his answer. If it was strip poker again, I woulda smacked him.

"Well, why not have a video game war. See who is the best of the best at most of the games." He shrugged his shoulders looking rather bored, but I swear that mischevious glint in his eye never left him.

"Doesn't sound to shabby. We could play a few games on each game station. Your responsible for who wants to play though. And count me in." I smiled, as his smirk turned into a bright grin. He laughed and jumped away.

"You just watch! I'll woop 'em all El!" He called to me as he raced upstairs to see who else would participate. I shook my head but still had a smile on my face.

"I'll play!" A voice behind me called upstairs, causing me to jump. I turned around to see Demyx grinning from ear to ear. I settled my heart and smiled back at him. "Whatcha up to El-chan?" He sat down at the table with me, still smiling.

"Nothin much DemDem. What about you?" He giggled at the nickname and shook his head.

"Same as you. I was thinking, there was a game that I had played when I was with my Other, called Truth or Dare." He looked at me expectantly, seeing if I knew of the game. Of course I do! What teenager on this world doesn't? I didn't say all that but only nodded.

He continued, "Well why don't we play that later tonight or maybe tomorrow?" I could tell he was up to something, and if I wanted to figure it out, I'd have to agree.

"Sure! It'd be fun. Man, the things we could do with that...we'll get everyone to play too!" I told him enthusiatically, jumping in my seat slightly. He laughed and nodded.

"Ok. Then we'll play tomorrow night!" He said, getting an affirmative from me. He smiled once more and leaned over, and hugged me. Surprised I let my body go on autopilot, wrapping my own arms around him returning the hug. Since all of them had been here, physical contact had been to the minamum. The hug was a surprise. He leaned away, seeming to be embarrassed. I smiled at him to reasure him and wrapped an arm around him in a one armed hug, which quickly turned into a wrestling match, with me winning.

"I win!" I was straddling his stomach, arms waving around above my head, cheering. Both of us were hot and out of breath. He laughed and sat up. Now I was in his lap. I didn't mind, having sat like this to annoy people daily. Mostly friends though who had stuff to do and I wasn't letting them. Fun!

"Ok. What do you win?" He laughed. My mind wandered to_ other_ things, me being the perv I am naturally, but the innocence on his face kept it PG-13. I came to a decission quickly enough then.

Leaning in I pecked his cheek innocently. I leaned away, blushing slightly. I had done this with other friends before too, just to embarrasse them, or they were like family to me so it didn't matter. He hadn't been expecting that so was RED!

"Um, El-chan? Why'd you do that?" He whispered.

"Cuz I won. Don't worry about it. I do that all the time. Never on the lips though. I have alot of friends that are close to me so we give each other a peck on the cheek all the time!" I told him, smiling.

"Oh. Ok." He smiled too, seeming a bit bummed. It was then that Axel decided to come downstairs and tell us it's all set up. He looked angry.

"Why is she on your lap?" He pointed at us.

"We were wrestling. I got him pinned and when he sat up, this is how it ended. By the way, I won!" I did a little whoop, and could of sworn I saw the flame lower in Axel's eyes. He suddenly smirked.

"Demyx, man, I know you hate fighting, but to lose to a girl in a wrestling match. That's just pathetic." He laughed. "Got it memorized?" He asked, still laughing.

"Stop it Axel. Now." I had long ago gotten up and was close enough for him to hear my dangerously low, tone. "It wasn't all him. If it were any other girl, he would have won. I have six years of martial arts under my belt, two of which I have become a black belt in and one on my way to it. So you shouldn't poke fun. I could whoop you too." Axel had stopped laughing already and could sense the threat in my words. I walked right past him, without another word. Upstairs I found almost everyone, spread out in the small room, with the X-Box 360 all set up with Halo 3 ready to roll. My temper was flaring in me like a fire, making me shake slightly. I sat down next to Luxord and Roxas, niether said a word. I saw from the corner of my eye Axel come in, and Demyx right after him, smiling greatfully my way. I only nodded my response.

Winter, Xigbar, Siax, and Xaldin were the first to compete with Winter winning. Over the course of their match, I calmed down and was laughing my ass off with everyone else at Xiggy's face. Priceless. Even got a pic of it! Next was Winter, versus Xemnas, which caused me to double over in laughter, Vexen, and Zexion. Surprise, surprise Vexen won. No seriously. We were all surprised. In shock really. Then we laughed.

In the end of the Halo 3 challenge, Vexen sadly lost to Artemis, who has always been the queen. We moved on from there to the GameCube, playing SuperSmash Bro. I suck at that game so when I picked Peach, Arty and Winter knew exactly what was going to happen. Somehow or another, I won three rounds with my usual strategy. With Peach, she has an umbrella that lets her float down, and when she gets too far down, I would jump her right back up. Once everyone else had whooped each other, I'd get in the last kill, winning. Arty, Winter and myself were rather surprised about this since usually I'd forget when to jump and kill myself. Of course when it was me versus the other two, after they had gotten rid of poor Siax, they teamed up like old times and got me out.

Xigbar had told me that my winning was either great talent, or great lack there of.

Everyone was having fun. The winner of that match was Xiggy, who claimed he had won his pride back and that he was going easy last time. No one believed him. The last match of the night was with the Wii, playing lightsaber battles. I finally came in on the fourth turn and in the end, beat everyone at it. That was my game. Roxas hated the game, claiming it wasn't anything like real sword fighting, and if it was he'd of won. Winter told him so elpquently, "Quit whining. A wins a win." It was almost eight by the time we stopped and Demyx and I could get to dinner. Once again with the I-Pod down stairs, we cooked. This time around I kept my voice covered by the music. When Demyx realized this he was annoyed.

"El, why don't you sing?" He had turned down the music slightly, and was frowning.

"I am Demyx." I rebuked. I knew what he was getting at but I didn't feel like cooperating.

"I mean why won't you sing above the music? I wanna here you." He had but his hands on his hips in a stern manner, looking very cute.

"Because I can't sing. I don't think I can. Certain people that are in this house even has let me know that on many ocassion." I nodded my head upstairs where many of the others were as usual and kept cooking.

"Hm. Was it Artemis?" He asked me gently, seeming to be a bit ticked. I was surprised. He hit that nail in the head.

"I'm not saying any names but I don't like to sing above the music. End of discussion." I cut another piece of potatoe and turned the music back up. Which Demyx turned back down.

"Then why'd you sing louder last night?" This boy was stubborn.

"Because I got too into it. I wasn't paying attention." I told him. I'm just as stubborn, if not more.

"But everyone who heard agreed that you sounded amazing!" He told me throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah. I get that all the time too but I- it's just that. Ugh. Just drop it." I turned the music back up and went back to cutting, not really paying attention and cutting my finger.

"Ouch!" I jerked my hand back placing the knife down. Demyx looked at me wide eyed and went to grab my hand.

"Oh my goodness, El! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Demyx spazzed out, dragging my hand to water.

"Dem, why say sorry. It was my own fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm fine. I won't die." I told him in a calm voice.

"Are you alright luv? Ducky? I heard yelling." Luxord came in seeing my hand under the faucet, Demyx holding it there while I was looking for bandaids.

"Um, yeah. I cut myself on accident, Demyx freaked, and I can't reach the bandaids." I called to him from underneath the counter. I heard footsteps then someone pull me up, me being me, whacking my head along the way.

"I got them." Luxord told me, looking at me appologetically.

"Thanks. Demyx, I think my finger is drowned of blood now." I joked with him, rubbing the forming bump on my head.

"Um, right." He let go of my hand, looking guilty. I bumped him in the head gently.

"Stop it. I told you it was my own fault." I gave him a look and he smiled, not a big one but he did.

"Here you are." Luxord had stood back up and took my finger, putting the PowerPuff Girls bandaid on my finger, and kissed it. You can betcha money I was red.

"Thanks Lux." I pulled my finger back slowly, and smiled. I didn't recognize the look of jealousy in Demyx's eyes. When it comes to me, I never see things like it. "Right! Back to the food!" I said rather loudly. I turned around and started to cut again.

"I won't cook till you sing." Demyx threatened.

"Oh! The lady will sing for us will she. Then I must stick around." Luxord, you traitor.

"Fine." I growled.

The next song that came on I sang out loud for my two man audience. I never once looked them in the eye as I sang, just finished what I was doing. When that song had ended, I forgot about my audience, getting into the beat, so I sang again. Before I knew it, I had sung straight through making dinner. When it was time to get everyone, I remembered what I was doing. But instead of my original two man audience I had almost ten. Embarrassed didn't even cover it. I turned red and tears pricked at the edge of my eyes. I refused to cry. No matter how embarrassed.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Xigbar asked, looking rather annoyed. I didn't look him in the eye.

"Dinner's ready." I mumbled. Fixing only myself a plate, leaving everything else to their devices. I got compliments all the way round. I felt more confident in my singing but I was still shy about it. Through out dinner, I didn't speak a word. As time slowly ticked by, and night passed, people started to leave to go to sleep. Soon I too followed. Changing, brushing then reporting of the day, I was soon asleep.

Morning came all too soon for me. I groaned but got up anyway. It was day five of them being here. Wow. I hate morings. Morning came and went. Amazing huh? I think the only note worthy thing to say happened was that I finally got the call for the job. I got it. Sweet. The day came and went, and soon enough, it was time for truth or dare. Some how or another everyone agreed to play. I couldn't help but grin like a phsycopath right up to the game time. I think I scared most of the house occupants...I kinda scared myself walking by a mirror smiling like that. Anywho! The game finally started, with Artemis doing the honors of starting.

"Um, ok. Xemnas, truth or dare?" Arty called over the others conversations, but upon hearing their Superior's name, it went quiet.

"Dare." My-oh-my was he brave.

"I dare you to kiss Saix!" She told him. She was the most courageous person I'd ever met and soon to be dead. I didn't care at the moment. I was watching intently with the rest of the room.

"Don't chicken out Xemnas!" I heard Winter call out to him. That stirred him to move. I felt bad for Siax though. He looked like he was about to pee himself. Just as i thought one of them would back out, Xemnas had his hand behind Siax's neck, keeping him from escaping and the sound of lips smacking together prooved me wrong. I was in shock. I can't imagine what was going through the others minds. As soon as the kiss had started, it was done. Xemnas, all hot-n-bothered practically ran back to his seat, and poor, dazed Siax seemed to be a little lost.

"My turn." Xemnas growled out to the room, glaring at the unaffected Artemis. "Winter, truth or dare?" Before the words were out of her mouth I knew the answer.

"Truth." She was a chicken when it came to this game. Xemnas seemed let down.

"Who do you like most of all of us?" If that was the best he can come up with, then he was either ver kind to her or very naive.

"Xaldin." Winter mumbled, face red not looking at anyone in particular. I could see a slight pink on Xaldin's own cheeks. Nothing more was said on the subject.

"Ok. Demyx! Truth or dare?" Winter seemed to get the old spark back as evil thoughts went through her head. Poor, innocent Demyx. His poor naive brain.

"Dare!" He told her, seeming to think that he would go unscathed. Damn you Winter. And damn you horrible thoughts that raced through my mind. Oh the possibilities!

"I dare you to dress in one of the sleeveless dresses we have and kiss an orange...and we'll get it on camera!" She demanded him, already on her way to the closet that held all the dresses. I was laughing too hard to really do anything so Arty took my camera from me and Vexen had fetched the orange. Soon enough Demyx was standing in the room holding the orange up to his face looking like a dog did unmentionables in his mouth. By now I was leaning on Luxord I was laughing so hard. I was at least trying to hide it making my quakes of laughter quiet but violent. Tears were pricking at the edge of my eyes and slowly but surely Demyx brought the orange to his lips. The second his kissed it, a bright flash erupted in my eyesight from the camera. Once his dare was done, Demyx practically ran from the room to get out of the dress.

"All right. Vexen, truth or dare?" Demyx asked, still looking down right embarrassed. Vexen looked shocked to have been picked already.

"Truth." In all truth, he coulda chosen dare and I believe he'd be safe. Still, to be safe is to be safe.

"Do you really use our clones to do...things that I won't say because they're up to no good." Demyx asked, seeming to be afraid of the answer. "You have to answer truthfully!" He added on for good messure.

"No. I do not." Vexen literally growled out. I can swear that half the room sighed with relief. I giggled. "Zexion, truth or dare?" Zexion snapped his head up to glare at Vexen who now only smirked coldly at him.

"Truth." Zexion said, not liking the look in Vexen's eyes. Vexen didn't look detered from whatever path his thoughts were on.

"Is it true that in half of your books, you really hide playboy magazines in them?" Zexion looked down right pissed then. Axel, Xigbar and Demyx leaned foward, hoping the answer was yes so they knew where to look if they wanted one.

"No." Zexion hissed to thee four. I felt bad for the guy. That must be a really sucky thing to be asked. "Luxord, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." Luxord told him. Zexion's eyes flashed to me but then went back to Luxord.

'Kiss you're favorite person in this room." Zexion demanded of him, calmly watching a few eyes widen. Luxord shrugged and stood up properly causing me to fall over. I was lost for a second, totally unaware of two sets of eyes glaring holes in Luxord's head. Still slightly lost since Luxord hadn't really moved and was searching the room slowly with his eyes, until they came to rest on me, who was still trying to get situated with out my leaning thing.

I was totally surprised when he came over and grabbed my shoulder, successfully dragging me to my feet and planted a mind blowing kiss on me...and my first on the lips! I was in shock. My mind was blank and nothing made sense. Soon enough, it was over and he dragged me back down to sit. My mind was now all over the place. I never once saw the dagger like glares that shot straight at Luxord. The rest of the night was a blur until it came to my turn. Saix had just called my name, bringing me out of my daze. I had been leaning on Lexaeus who was on my other side, not wanting to lean on Luxord, feeling suddenly very shy and self conscnious.

"El. Truth or dare?" Saix asked, seeming to understand my daze. Who could blame him though?

"Eh? Oh dare." I hate truth, finding it boring and having more than my own share of secrets I'd rather keep to myself.

"I dare you to sleep with someone tonight, besides your sisters." Saix told me after a moments hesitation. Now my mind was in full flow. This was torture! I hate sleeping with others. I can't be touched or anything! I hate it! but a dares a dare and i have never gone back on a dare.

"Fine. Then you better be willing to scoot oover because I'm sleeping with you tonight." I literaly growled out. I was not a happy camper. i dared Axel to kiss Roxas and soon the game was over. I got changed and did a few things around the house, avoiding Luxord like the plague and was soon climbing into my dad's bed, Saix on the other side mumbling about his stupid ideas. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Good night Saix." I called to him in a sing song voice.

"Yeah. Night." He mumbled back. My world went dark soon after that.


	8. Usual 7

Usual 9

Poems of the broken

Ok. Today is the first day of the second week _**the **_Organization XIII has been in this house.

I guess it'd be a good idea to do a run down of what's happened so far so I can make sure I got everything right.

So we, as in Winter, Artemis and I, were left alone for two weeks while dad and his wife, Marie, went somewhere and somehow they ended up here. We hung out, went shopping twice, went to a water park, where I got punched and returned the favor. I sang for half the house, twice. We did a video game war that Artemis, Xigbar and I came out to win the three overall games we played. We played truth or dare, and many of us were embarrassed and I was kissed by Luxord of all people! I got the job I applied for and got injured on the first day, saving the butt of some idiot that decided to get himself locked in by himself. We celebrated their first full week here and I got loopy on one glass of bubbly.

Thinking back to that last sentance, it's probably why I woke up with a slight throb in my head. I had to go to work and show them how tough I am. My hands were still bandaged, though they weren't as sensitive.

I woke up as usual to my alarm clock, though at a later hour than previously. I had to be there by 9:50. I was awake and moving down the stairs at nine. Not that this was a problem. At least I had slept in a little bit. This morning, Vexen and Artemis decided to actually do breakfast. It was french toast. The aroma swept around me and held me like a blanket. I couldn't believe how wonderful they smelt. Opening my eyes to see that I had somehow ended up in the kitchen. My body had gone on autopilot while my mind was still waking up. Nothing unusual but it was odd to be standing in the archway of the kitchen, not having remembered going there.

"Morning El-chan." Roxas took one look at me and saw I was really out of it. The slight throb had subsided slightly but it still pestered my eyes. He handed me a glass of milk and smiled. He was one of those sort of people that could drink and drink and never once feel any of the effects. I was the opposite. A stupid light weight.

"Morning. Thanks." I toasted him and looked around at the usually noisy kitchen to find many of the older people (I can't bring myself to call them adults!) and saw them sitting variously around the kitchen, some holding cups of coffee, others holding their heads. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Shut up. At least we had more than a glass to get us this way." Xaldin growled to me. It surprised me.

"At least I knew to stop at just one glass." I threw back. Xaldin had drowned at least an entire bottle before passing out.

By the way, I have no idea how they got the alcohol and nor do I want to!

Leaving the silence behind, I got ready in for the day. Sweats, and figerless gloves, to hide the bandages, and my I-Pod for my break, I was ready to go.

"I'm heading out guys!" I called to the house. Only Roxas, Arty and Winter answered. Even Demyx had had too much. shaking my head I left.

The day was quick and easy. My new boss demanded to see how bad my hands were and upon seeing them still healing, and barely raw but to him raw was raw, he made my day easy. I was told to keep my feet on the ground and help make sure everyone's set up in the equipment right. He didn't want any more incidents like mine. It was a boring and slow day and the thought of home and my new family drove me to wish for it to end. If I wasn't on the wall, then I was bored and hated every minute of the day.

Eight hours later, I was driving up the street. My mind had been lulled into a nice state of numbness, the long day and light music I had put on helped me feel at peace. The day was clear and beautifull and suddenly, I got this dire need to write. Getting in, I showered, changed and went straight to my computer. I opened the file 'Poetry' and got to work. Though I am rough and tough I had interests in the gentler arts.

I'd written three poems straight when my usual funk set in, and I couldn't write any more. Sighing sadly that the awe-inspiring words had stopped flowing from me, I shut down and left my sanctuary.

On the way downstairs, I could hear the house in full flow once again.

"Writing El?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Three poems and then nothing. I hate it. All the great thoughts and things that flow and just getting a few of them on paper or visible memory and it all goes away for days, weeks, sometimes months!" I sighed again and plopped onto the couch glaring at the ceiling as if it were to blame.

"yeah whatever." She said, turning back to her soap opera. I don't get what she likes about them. And it's in spanish so no one else in the house understands it!

"You write poetry?" Lexaeus asked, looking interested...or as much as he can.

I could only nod though it looked odd since I was still in my glaring contest with the ceiling. It was winning. "Could you recite one of them for me?" He tried again. This got my attention. I looked at him and thought. I had only memorized a few to really tell without hesitation but they were sad, or very personal.

"I can think of a few. The first one that comes to mind is more of a nursery rhyme gone wrong." I saw him nod, motioning for me to continue. I took a deep breath and started.

"she's screaming

she's crying

her golden heart is breaking

he hit her head

and put her to bed

she won't wake up in the morning

Face upturned

name on slate

her golden heart is broken

she went to heaven on wings of ribbon

she didn't wake up in the morning

her life is done

she's moved on

her golden heart is healing

happy at last

no thoughts of the past

she'll never wake up in the morning"

I finished, looking at him expectantly.

"Where was the inspiration from?" He asked. I knew it was coming.

"From friends,and from strangers that I've seen walk the streets, beaten, and knew one to almost kill herself. For every poem, the world is my inspiration. The pain and bitterness, the irony in it all." It sounded rehearsed. Sick with howw dark a good amount of my poems were, I turned away.

"Sounds like a true poet. Do you remember your favorite poem?" He looked me head on, not annoyed or upset at how sad the song was but impressed.

"Yeah. But it's not my own. just a random thing I found by some onominous guy." I told him, thinking up the lines already.

"It's funny how hello is alway

Accompanied with goodbye

It's funny how good memories

Can start to make you cry

It's funny how forever

Never seems to really last

It's funny how much you'd lose

If you forgot about your past

It's funny how 'friends' can just

Leave you when you're down

It's funny how when you need someone

They're never around.

It's funny how people change

And think they're so much better

It's funny how many lies

Can be packed in one 'love letter'

It's funny how people can forgive

Even though they can't forget

It's funny how one night

Can contain so much regret

It's funny how ironic life turns out to be

But the funniest part of all

Is that none of that is funny to me." I finished as abruptly as I had started, the poem touching deep. I looked to him, and saw his eyebrows nitted together, as though he was in deep thought and the thoughts were troubling.

It wasn't long that he was like that. Soon he looked at me and nodded approvingly and went back to my manga. Artemis was looking at me with detest.

"Why is it that all of your stupid poems are so depressing? Shouldn't a cheery, ditzy person like you write cheery, ditzy stuff?" She snapped, her true nature showing through. Her labeling, prudish nature.

"Shouldn't a prude be lonely and bitchy, writing only ugly sentences ment to make others feel ugly? Oh. I guess you already are and do so." I told her, getting into dangerous territory. Her eyes had widened and she shut up, knowing exactly where it was going. I nodded, liking her silence for once and got up. Without glancing back, I swept across the room and up the stairs, out of sight and without a care.

"Wanna play El?" Demyx called to me, glancing at me from the game they were playing.

"Why not. I play loser!" I called, seeing them, totally obsorbed, not sure if they heard me.

Soon night blanketed the world and I was stretching, heading for the stairs. Dinner was simple. The night was simple. I avoided Luxord still, blushing when I caught sight of him. I had caught him staring at me five times so far and counting.

After dinner, I took a step out onto the patio in the back yard. Here I had the best view of the city, the house being on a tall hill. I saw for miles, the city, the roads, the stars. I can't rightly remember how long I was out there but a chill was coming up my back, slowly making me shiver, and I had to give in, returning to the noise of life. Going inside for the night, I took one last glance to the sky, asking for answers, and praying for the future. It turned out to be midnight and everyone was asleep. I snuck upstairs, careful to stay ninja quiet. I wrote in my diary and was soon asleep, not thinking anymore, not asking, not bored. Just myself and the darkness, and the blank, numb mind that aloud me to sleep.

The alarm went of, and I slapped it. Ow. And blah. I hated getting up. Moving slowly, I pushed myself up, stretching like a cat today, feeling happy to let myself enjoy my start for once. The normal pops of in and out came and I was soon ready to face the sunlight. The ever burning, morning sun and the dreadfull stake to the heart called Xigbar, his ally, morning persona.

Walking downstairs, I found him walking around as usual, with a slight jump in his step.

"Good morning chika! Want some milk?" His voice came to my ears, singsong to others, nails to black board to me. I hate mornings...how many times have I said this? I don't know any more. Deciding to ignore him I let myself grab the milk from his hand, toasting him silently.

Thirty minutes later I was downstairs and more awake. Xigbar had less of a chance to be thrown out a window now. I had ten minutes before I had to leave and I spent it laying on the couch, listening to Winter argue childishly, with Larxene over the last biscuit. I chuckled when the term, crackling, sparked up, zapitch (Winter refuses to cuss so she improvises). Larxene then went on a torent of cusses, and was cut short with Winter telling her cussing shows her stupidity, except using bigger words, confusing Larxene and winning her the biscuit. I chuckled again. Ten minutes passed too quickly and I was out the door.

"By El! Bring back chocolate and milk if you can!" Winter called to my back. I waved my hand back to show I heard.

The day was better than the last. I was on the wall, and being the anchor for others. It was more fun than before and I could go home with a smile. Techno was blasting in the Nova as I pulled up. I was grinning madly by now and felt great. Going inside, Vexen called me over, saying he wanted to see my hands, see how they were doing. I showed him and he nodded, adding some wierd purple lotion to the burns, then wrapping them tightly again. I sooo didn't want to know. But I had to ask.

"What in the world was that?" I asked, staring at my hand, scared that it might get a mind of it's own and kill me.

"Just a salve I found in the bathroom. I read the lable and such and came to the conclusion that it was safe and used for healing." I could hear a lie somewhere in there but my mind was else where. Shrugging and smiling again I called to the house.

"I'm home!" I hollered. Xigbar called back, "Come see! I told you I was going easy the night of the tournament!"

Xaldin scream something or another along the lines of, "Axel! If I find you doing that again I will scuwer you!"

Larxene scream at Winter, "Give me back that damn eye liner!" She screamed, Winter running past calling back to me,

"Welcome home El!"

Artemis only looked back at me and said "Blaga!" I laughed loudly, the sound coming narutally from my throat. I felt like in this house with these people, I was safe, I was happy, I had a family. Not that I didn't before but such an abnormal family, such a great wish come true family that I had to laugh. I went through the house, doing chores here or there, saving someone, watching, listening, and sometimes smacking sense into someone. This went on through evening to night. Dinner caused me to laugh more, such natural laughter, such happy laughter.

Going to sleep that night I giggled through writing in my diary, writing my report. Soon my giggling slowled, and though it was full of joy, and great happiness, the underlying sadness was there. Instead of a giggle or a full out laugh, a sob came forth from my mouth. In the comfort of my closet, my sanctuary, I let a few tears fall. Something had hit my mind hard, but even I didn't know. Some knowledge that was so sad, so heartbreaking that after what I had seen today and the reaction of thinking about it had I had a good reason as to what that knowledge could be. But instead of thinking it deffinate, I let it drift out of my mind, as the tears dried and my pillow welcomed me. My comforter wrapped around me like the darkness and kept me warm and protected. Soon my mind was blank once again with sleep.


	9. Usual 8

Usual

Chapter 8

Caught

I woke up, with a hiccup. That was the first sound I heard that morning. I layed there, listening to the rest of the house. From my little closet I couldn't really hear much so I just layed there in the darkness. Sunlight creeped in from the crack under the door sending a halo like light on my face when I sat up. Rubbing my eyes I pointedly ignored anything that went through my head, afraid to remember the night before. Stretching, alowing the usual pops to come and go, I got up and out. Opening the door, the light of the sunny room reflected off my glasses, making everything glare at me. At least anything shiny. I was tempted to go back in my closet and go back to the bliss of sleep. Then I remembered I hate being too lazy. Gotta get up. Still hate mornings.

Down the stairs, trip, fall, tell them I'm ok and eating. The usual morning routine. It's the weekend so I could afford to be lazy and slow. I still avoided Luxord's gaze as I sat down, between Zexion and Lexaeus whom was blocking my view of Luxord anyway so that was made easier.

I thought of nothing, focused on nothing and let myself go on autopilot.

A spark of thought started me back up. I have to make memories with them, take pictures and keep them in my heart. Nodding my head sleepily, I glanced in Luxord's direction while reaching for another biscuit. He was looking right at me, as though he knew I'd take a look in his direction right then! This is creepy. I looked back at my food and hid behind Lexaeus again.

"Are you ok El?" Zexion asked, noticing my pink cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. So what book do you have your nose in now?" I looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I'm entrancted with the IceMark chronicles at the moment. All three are fantasy, which I detest but this book is very well made. I've made note that you have no genres other than science fiction and fantasy. Why is that?" He had a bit of jelly on the side of his mouth and I smiled wider, not giggling.

"Well, first off, you have jelly here," I took a napkin and wiped it off for him. He didn't even blink, used to my random and sudden ways. "And second, it's because I hate those self help, or about some history, or anything like that. Romance is too gooshy and boring, mystery is only good for the beginning and end and scary is something I love but I don't get very often." I explained. He nodded and continued eating.

"El? Would you have the next manga of D. Gray Man?" Lexaeus asked, starteling me. He didn't talk much but when he did it was so close or so deep that it starteled me.

"Um. I don't think so but I can get it today if you want." Lexaeus smiled, surprising me greatly, and nodded. He was a good man. No wonder he was the one with hero in his nick name. "Hey! I'm going to the book store later. Anyone who wants to go will have to be ready in two hours! And we are NOT getting playboy or what ever you perverts in here want." I called to the house. I saw Axel and Xigbar visibly deflate. I got up after deouring another biscuit and went to get ready. I said two hours for a reason. Once I was ready, I heard someone yell something about the shower and Artemis come fuming out, screaming at the top of her lungs about idiots and there contagious illness, and the like. I let her pass and went to check what was the problem.

Larxene was in the bathroom with Saix and they were screaming about something. I didn't know what since they were now only screaming names and insults at each other but I knew it was something stupid.

"SHUT THE FRICK UP!" I screamed in the small room, my voice filling up the space. "What in the world could be the problem for you to be going on like this!?" I yelled at the two. I swear if Saix had puppy ears they'd of gone back and his tail woulda gone between his legs. Larxene however didn't seemed fazed.

"This mutt can't seem to understand that I have to take my shower!" She screamed, shrill and annoying.

"I need to take one first so that I can be ready to go to the book store! Since you're too dumb to even understand a few sentances, I figured you don't need to go so you have all the time you need to take one!" He screamed at her, his hair raising. I think that he was ready to go berserk.

"Shut it!" I exclaimed. They qquieted quickly. Some of the others members of the house had come to see the rucus and would then see me at my most angry I could be infront of others.

"Both of you are adults! I'm younger than you by how many years!? My sisters and I can figure out how to deal with this without screaming and doing this nonsense! And yet here are two people, both older and more experienced, not to mention deadly, adults that can't even communicate without saying an insult! There are two other showers in this house, one other that I saw was unused at the moment! So why in the world are you two arguing about this? I would love to know!" My ranting was stopped when I saw Larxene huff.

"I get anymore attitude from you and I'll treat you the age you're acting." I threatened her. She didn't seem to care. Saix had long ago backed off but still glared at Larxene threateningly.

"If I hear anything more about this I'll make ya'll do a five year old punishment for a five year old argument. You'll hold hands until I say so!" I made it clear that I wasn't playing around. Larxene's eyes went wide.

"You can't make us do that! Besides, you said it yourself. We're older, stronger, and more deadly. You can't and won't be able to make up do it." She told me snottily, laughing that annoying laugh of hers.

I growled lowly. I knew what she said was the truth.

"I think I'd help her." Someone called. I jumped forgetting about my audience. Luxord stepped out, shuffling his cards. "She's done quite alot around here and the least we could do is help with a little disaplinary action." His eyes glittered dangerously. A few others nodded and stepped up. Larxene seeing she was outnumbered and out powered backed down and left the room. I blushed at the closeness Luxord was to me. Him, Saix and myself were in the bathroom and the others were out side it watching.

"Alright. It's all yours. But no more of this." I pointed my finger at Saix and walked off.

It was the time we were to leave and Saix, Xemnas, Luxord, Lex, Zexion, and Roxas were with me. I had gotten a list of books to get the others who couldn't come. We were on the road not long after. Once to the book store I gave the list to Roxas who had volenteered to look for them and directed everyone to where they wanted to be. I went off to find a manga or two myself. Finding the ones I wanted quickly I settled down to skim some others. Lex had long ago found one or two he wanted and I figured went to find someone to hang out with or something. Either way I was alone. Well for a minute or two at least.

Now just to let you know, the manga section isn't hidden in a corner, its a few shelves in the back of the store but in plane sight. At least for anyone back there. Unfortunately, or fortunately no one was back there with me except Luxord. I didn't even notice him until he had take the book I was skimming from my hands. He took my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"Why have you been avoiding me love?" He asked.

"I haven't. I've just been running all over and been busy." Lame!

"Don't lie." He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"I-I'm not." I mumbled, unable to do much else. I could just see his smirk.

"Is it because of that naughty kiss?" I blushed like a maniac!

"N-no!" I stuttered, squeeking slightly. He laughed.

"Really? Then if I kissed you again, then you'd be fine?" I was now sweating slightly. I have never been in a situation like this! Before I could even think of anything to do or say he kissed me! It wasn't like the last one but short and sweet. His superior smirk irked me when it was over. He got up and left after wards, not letting me really process what had happened. Lex came over soon after and told me everyone was ready. I checked everything out and got in the car, avoiding looking at Luxord and his smirk as much as I could.

We got home and everyone got their books. For a while the house was quiet. I finished my own two fast and took the time to think the events over.

I thought for a long time. Music was playing softly from somewhere and voices were whispering. Things were peacefull for the moment in life. My mind however was in chaos. I thought and thought until dinner.

"El. It's time to make dinner." Demyx came in cheery as always.

"Coming." I ccalled back dazed.

I was in the middle of cooking when it hit me.

"He's playing with me." It was barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Demyx asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing DemDem." I smiled at him, feeling a bit broken. Things made sense now. He grabbed my hand and held it for a second. I smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back. Then he went back to cooking as though nothing happened.

It was after dinner that I took a step out onto the balcony again. I knew that this time I'd have company. Luxord came out and stood next to me.

"Stop." I ordered.

"Excuse me?" He was startled. He didn't expect that.

"Stop playing with me. I've played your game for a long time Luxord. Every year, there was some good looking guy that would play with me some how someway. I'm sick of being left broken over nothing. So stop." I thought back to school years past and the popular guys playing with me. Fake love letters, ditched dates, and the like. I'd become someone who could tell who was playing me and who was real. Luxord was playing me like poker. And for the first time he lost. I expected him to laugh and admit it. Instead I saw him frowning.

"But luv. I'm not playing." He told me, leaning in and kissing me sweetly. When he pulled away this time, it wasn't a smirk I saw but a smile. His eyes seemed sad and I felt bad. I didn't know what to do. I'd never been wrong about this sort of thing after so long. He turned his back to me and opened the door.

"After living without a heart, I wouldn't play with someone elses. Escpecially with love." He spoke these last words and left me to think more. The stars were no help. I stared at them, thinking, pondering, wondering for a long time before a headache set in with that unpleasent chill. Retreating into the house I let my mind forget for a while. Writing, changing, brushing, and soon enough sleeping. No more thoughts, no headaches, and no heart aches. Simple sleep.

Sleep didn't last as long as I had hoped. My alram clock woke me from my blissfull escape and I turned it off with every intention of going back to sleep.

'Work' That one word flashed in my mind for a second and I remembered why I had set my alarm. Groaning I moved. I got dressed and cleaned up before heading downstairs, wanting to get out and take a break for a little bit. Winter was still asleep, the lucky duck. I snuck past her and went down stairs. Simple milk to start a simple morning.

"Woah. Chika. You don't look too good." Xigbar told me, taken aback with my pale features and light bags. Little sleep can do that to me.

"Bad dreams. Bad night." I told him. He nodded and skooted away. Artemis looked me over and seemed to ask me if I was alright with her eyes. I hesitated a split second then ignored her, a sign for us that I was fine. She shrugged me off then. I left then, thinking of what a great day this was going to be.

I was right. The day only got worse from the morning. I know that somedays are just bad days but this was ridiculous. I got there and got rright ot work. I got kicked in the head twice by screaming kids, and once by a grown woman. Something rubbed my still healing hands the wrong way and they stung horribley, though thankfully didn't reopen and get worse. My lunch had been stolen and when I found who had stolen it, it was too late. One of the other guys that I worked with touched my boobs three times! I made a complaint and it should (hopefully) be taken care of tomorrow. So going home, I had a pounding headache, I was starving and I felt the need for a long shower, and long sleeves of everything. In the house no one messed with me. I got a snack which eased my murderous look to more of a, look-at-me-the-wrong-way-and-I'll-knock-your-teeth-out look. Getting a shower and an Advil and my evil looks turned more docile. I asked if someone could take over cooking for me tonight and went ot my closet. Closing the door I layed face down, avoiding physical movement and mental breakdown. My emotions were every where and I was feeling sick. The door opened and closed, I didn't bother looking.

A pressure was on my back, like the first day but these hands were normal heat.

"Care for a chat luv?" Luxord's calming voice reached my ears. He got up when he saw my head nod. I spilled my whole day to him and cried a little. I felt so crummy I didn't care who I told, or who saw me, I just had to let myself cry a little. He was mad when I told him about the kicks, he looked down right pissed when he heard of the molestation done to my beautifull girls, and seemed shocked that I was crying a little.

When I was done he had wrapped me in a hug and let me cry.

"You're warm luvvy." I giggled at the new nickname and snuggled deeper.

"That's normal when I cry. I get warmer than usual and cough a little. A wierd quirk. I'm fine." I told him, feeling better than I had all day. I don't know how long we sat like that but my stomach growled loudly. I blushed but laughed. Luxord rolled his eyes but kissed me softly. I was still so unused to the feeling. We left and got food. Xaldin was kind enough to have taken on the double shift of the day and asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine. Someone stole my lunch today so I'm starved." I told him, smelling something good. He laughed and patted my head. I ate a huge portion, scaring some people. I was able to laugh again by the end of the night, and feeling totally drained, I went to bed early. Taking the time to write the day's report and doing the usual routine I was soon asleep, smiling.


	10. Usual 9

Usual

Chapter 11

Time skip

It's been a week and a half since my dad and Marie got back and a day more since the Orgy XIII members left. We hid any extra things they needed while they were here in a drawer in my room, which I got back. We cleaned the clothes they used, put blankets, tables, matresses and such away. The house has been very quiet. I haven't been able to bring myself to write lately. If I write, I want to go back and read. If I do that, the memories come, and so does this heaviness. But of late, I've noticed that some of the details were fading. I don't want to forget ever, so I skim through the past, just to keep everything in place. I cry sometimes though. It hurts to know that I'll never see them, but that's ok. I don't mind. It was fun, they felt for at least a while, and we had fun. My usual summer became very unusual. I loved it. And I really like Luxord!

I still blush when I think of the kisses we shared. And then I get sad, and a lump forms in my throat. I don't think I like it much. It's dull around here. Arty and Winter seem to be about the same, though Arty seems to be adapting faster for the first time ever. She didn't really get as emotionally attached as Winter and I did. I think she was smart that way. Sometimes I think back to that wish. The wish I think could have started everything. I'm tempted to wish again.

But what if we don't get so lucky with dad gone and them leaving iin the nick of time?

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think really. I got back into habit. Wake up, go to work, come home, eat, hang out on computer talking to friends, maybe hang with sisters, sleep. Start over. Dad and Marie work so we don't see them all that often. We talk at dinner but it's not as funny or as fun as it used to be. It seems as though theres too many people and at thhe same time not enough. I actually got a fever a few days ago from the stress of thinking about it too much! I couldn't believe it! But now I'm fine, and I know what to ignore and what to think about. It's late now. And I have work. I can barely keep my head up. I don't know why I'm so tired but I am. I'm not really thinking as I said one last thing before shutting down and sleeping. I don't know if it was a dream or I really said it. I don't even think it was me saying it anymore.

I wished. Then I slept. Dreams and nightmares flitting through my mind. As magic began to weave again.


	11. Usual 10

I know it's not long guys! But I think I did that for a reason! Like I said this stuff is oooooold! We're near the end of this first part, the beginning of this epic story I sat on for years before posting it!

* * *

Usual

Chapter 11

Time skip

It's been a week and a half since my dad and Marie got back and a day more since the Orgy XIII members left. We hid any extra things they needed while they were here in a drawer in my room, which I got back. We cleaned the clothes they used, put blankets, tables, matresses and such away. The house has been very quiet. I haven't been able to bring myself to write lately. If I write, I want to go back and read. If I do that, the memories come, and so does this heaviness. But of late, I've noticed that some of the details were fading. I don't want to forget ever, so I skim through the past, just to keep everything in place. I cry sometimes though. It hurts to know that I'll never see them, but that's ok. I don't mind. It was fun, they felt for at least a while, and we had fun. My usual summer became very unusual. I loved it. And I really like Luxord!

I still blush when I think of the kisses we shared. And then I get sad, and a lump forms in my throat. I don't think I like it much. It's dull around here. Arty and Winter seem to be about the same, though Arty seems to be adapting faster for the first time ever. She didn't really get as emotionally attached as Winter and I did. I think she was smart that way. Sometimes I think back to that wish. The wish I think could have started everything. I'm tempted to wish again.

But what if we don't get so lucky with dad gone and them leaving iin the nick of time?

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think really. I got back into habit. Wake up, go to work, come home, eat, hang out on computer talking to friends, maybe hang with sisters, sleep. Start over. Dad and Marie work so we don't see them all that often. We talk at dinner but it's not as funny or as fun as it used to be. It seems as though theres too many people and at thhe same time not enough. I actually got a fever a few days ago from the stress of thinking about it too much! I couldn't believe it! But now I'm fine, and I know what to ignore and what to think about. It's late now. And I have work. I can barely keep my head up. I don't know why I'm so tired but I am. I'm not really thinking as I said one last thing before shutting down and sleeping. I don't know if it was a dream or I really said it. I don't even think it was me saying it anymore.

I wished. Then I slept. Dreams and nightmares flitting through my mind. As magic began to weave again.


	12. Usual 11

Author's note:

(Things in here are her inner thoughts and feelings)

* * *

Usual

Chapter 12

Coincidence?

Alright. I think I'm past the depression stage. I've slowly moved on. (At least I've made everyone believe this) And dad's leaving again.

(Again?)

My grandpa is sick. Like everyone thinks he's not gonna make it sick. It was sudden. The doctors have no idea where it came from. He's very healthy.

(Curious)

So my dad and Marie are going away said two and a half weeks tops. I scratch my head at this.

(De Ja' Vu?)

After they leave, Artemis will be leaving a week after them. That means about a week and a half with just me and Winter.

They'll be leaving in two days. A Sunday.

(Like before?)

I can't help but dread them leaving this time around.

(Or maybe this feeling iin my gut is impatience?)

There's nothing here anymore to keep us on our toes.

(So I think)

Nothing for us to really think about.

(Except this new feeling. This feeling of forgeting something big.)

Dad and Marie had already spoken to us and asked why this emo atmosphere that hung over the house. How could we explain that fantasy characters came, they made one hell of an impression on us, and then left. We never could.

(never)

I think sometimes of how things could have been done. I don't think I'd have done anything different. And if it happens again, I think I'd do the exact same thing.

(Again?)

I find that when I try to role play on some sites I use, I can't. Especially of it's about Orgy XIII. It's difficult to see people act as though they know them or to make them seem so stupid. It hurts and it's annoying. You won't know how many times I've posted comments about how they act. And how girls are saying they _love _how Luxord or Xigbar do something or they think they do. It's so...

(heartbreaking)

Annoying. Now that I know who they are and what they are really like it seems wrong to roleplay or read anymore fanfics my friends might send. It seems

(pathetic)

just wrong. I try to think of other things. Like D Gray Man. Lex seemed to really like that series. I laugh when I think of that big man reading something so childish. Even so I have a hard time really RPing or reading or looking up anything else about anyone else because

(what if they're real too?)

my thoughts go right back to Orgy XIII. I guess I give up. I'll write again on Sunday.

(And hope)

It'll be fine. It always is. And usual isn't too bad anymore. It's

(Worse)

tolerable. Two and a half weeks. Maybe

(someone will come)

Winter and I can go do something together. Like a different water park this time. Something to get us out of the house. I guess so. Maybe. Possibly. I don't wish anymore. So I turn the computer off and go to sleep. Letting a new darkness flit through my mind. A new, troubled darkness.

* * *

Alrighty! So here's the end of the first part that I finished a few years ago. I ended up restarting the second part with two very different beginnings. I don't know yet which one I'm going to go with this time around. Or if I'll continue with this one at all. I might restart it all together. I have yet to decide. However! I know I said I don't care if you review or not (and it's still true though it is nice) if you happen to have an opinion on whether I restart or continue, let me know! Thanks for reading!

-IvoryCrawler


End file.
